Harry Potter and the Attack of the Clones
by Merkwurdigeliebe
Summary: Harry thought his life complete when he vanquished Voldemort. He couldn't be more far from the truth, for he is thrown into a galaxy far, far away and into a time long ago to begin anew. A Star Wars Crossover.
1. Chapter I: The Portal

Chapter I   
**The Portal**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" bellowed the Dark Lord, ducking left as another red beam of light came toward him. The green killing curse soared towards the boy-who-lived who conjured a chair halting its progress. The chair exploded as the curse impacted, and the Dark Lord cursed.

"You are growing weak, Potter," he sneered, moving forward.

The sixteen year old Harry Potter didn't comment as he moved forward again, withdrawing from his belt a blade that glowed an ethereal red. The sword was encrusted with red ruby gems, and a single name ran along its length.

Gryffindor.

The boy swiped the sword through the air fluidly, as if it were apart of him. The Dark Lord laughed and moved into a stance, spreading his feet shoulder length apart, "You think you can harm me with that pathetic tool?," inquired Voldemort, "Steel can not harm one as great as I in the field of magic!" The Dark Lord raised his wand and aimed it again, "Avada Kedavra!"

The beam would have connected with the child had he not suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the Dark Lord. He swung his blade, and aimed a curse, both missing as the Dark Lord disappeared and reappeared at his side, sending the Killing Curse again. Harry ducked to the floor, and rolled lunging forward with the sword. The Dark Lord barely missed it as he jumped into the air, swirled his cloak and disappeared again.

Large amounts of magic were used in the temple they battled in. Curses, hexes, and fool-hearty attempts with charms ricocheted off of old walls as the two strongest warlocks fought - one for control over the entire world, the other to protect its inhabitants from darkness. Harry dueled with pure emotion, his heart guiding him as he dodged, lunged, and moved flawlessly with his sword and newly gained wand.

Dark Lord Voldemort moved with hatred, his curses sent with each amount of disdain towards the boy, his mentor, Dumbledore, and the countless hundreds who had received love and parents where he had none and servants who only wanted power, not him. His moves were also flawless but draining heavily, the presence of something so Holy and devout as the Boy-Who-Lived made him sick to his stomach. How something so pure could exist was beyond him as he sent the Crucio Curse again, missing as it smashed into an ornate statue, obliterating it into a thousand many pieces.

"Serpentsortia!" cried the boy, and a white snake flew forth from his wand. "Bind him!" Harry Potter hissed! Voldemort concentrated solely on the snake as he sent a banishment curse towards the blasted creature, as he would so dub it. The diversion worked perfectly, as Harry Potter wanted it, and the boy disappeared and reappeared a split second later, slashing his sword as Voldemort dodged catching on to the boy's plan a bit too late, but just quick enough to avoid receiving a mortal wound - he was slashed across his right arm; his wand arm.

"ARGHH!" bellowed the Dark Lord, feeling the purity of the sword enter the veins that were cut, "CRUCIO!" he shouted, the curse catching the boy by surprise, not expecting the Dark Lord to respond so quickly. The curse hit and he writhed as he fought it and overthrew it.

The Dark Lord went on the offensive again, but his shots were abysmal - whatever the sword contained was draining what feeling he had. He switched to his left hand as the right one went limp, but to no avail, he had not practiced and his shots were not connecting, "CURSE YOU POTTER!" he screamed, moving more furiously, calling upon the Dark Side of Magic to aid him in his fight.

Harry did likewise, remembering his comrades - Ron, who had died at the hands of Voldemort, never once telling of information that could have been the prodigal child of prophecy's end. Hermione, who he had come to love dearly, dying to protect her family in a Muggle strike against her love's wishes - he had grieved, and considered taking his own life but fought on for the countless innocents who would meet the same dire consequences if such a menace lived on. Albus Dumbledore, his mentor, dying to save his own life, telling him to always forgive, but to never forget. Minerva McGonagall, who had loved the child so much that she could never find herself being stern as she would with everyone else, passing on in conflict as the Ministry of Magic once again tried to take the Boy-Who-Lived down upon false information.

All blows to the child of prophecy - all events that broke his spirit, yet mended it all the more so to defeat the demon who had done them. Finally, as each horrible image floated across the young teenager who had earned to be called a man - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dying at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, The Weasley family killed last summer - he came upon the one thing that started it all.

The screams echoed within his mind as his mother, who he had never gotten the chance to be with, never given a hug to, died to preserve his own life. He summoned all the love that floated from each sacrifice, each passing of one more he loved, and used them in each strike.

The Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had fallen to the Dark Side and become the Darkest of Lords upon Earth in a century, saw the images flit across the wretched boy's mind, and played a card attempting to enrage the boy, to draw him away from the light sided emotions, "How many more will die because of your pathetic existence, Potter?" he said snidely, fighting off another three stunning charms and a lunge and slash, "How does it feel to be alone, to know your pathetic attempts to bring the Darkness that will infest this world to an end!" he shouted, screaming two killing curses at the boy.

Harry Potter dodged him effortlessly, as he glowed with power from his battle meditation, "They are always with me - the good times they offered," he said calmly, stalking forward in a reminiscent style of one Albus Dumbledore - the Dark Lord trembled slightly, "Their death shall not be in vain!" Harry shouted, moving forward with frightening speed, inhuman like.

The Dark Lord did his best to fight off the beams of light streaking across with the love and compassion so despised laced within them. The Boy-Who-Lived just smiled, as he jumped forward an insane distance that made the Dark Lord widen his eyes within the darkness the confines of his hood provided, his scarlet slit red eyes becoming normal momentarily - fear etched within them, the boy noticed.

"Your nefarious rule ends here tonight, Tom," said the boy, reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore again - the apprentice had become the master. Harry James Potter moved with frightening speed, his entire body glowing as light shined around his body. The temple began to shake as the curses, hexes, and charms rocketed forth between the champion of the light and the evil Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The boy dodged another killing curse, and time seemed to slow down as Dark Lord Voldemort committed a mistake, his defense breaking as he moved to the left and Harry seized the opportunity, moving forward with lightning speed and bringing his sword across the Heir of Slytherin's chest.

The Dark Lord screamed a bloodcurdling scream as black liquid jetted out of the open wound - the Dark Lord was far from human. The temple shook as Darkness fled its victim, its Dark Side rule upon the self-proclaimed Master of Magic fleeing seeing its prisoner no longer capable of meeting its demands. Harry loomed over the demon as the black blood turned red now, jutting from the wound of the crumpled Dark Lord.

Spire, column, and stone began falling freely from the temple ceilings and walls. The ground around them shook, as Harry Potter kneeled downward, and removed the hood to reveal a man who was pale, yet no longer snake like, "H-H-How," croaked Tom Riddle, "How is it possible?" he whispered, his red eyes reverting to the charcoal black they had once been in youth, "You have defeated me... you.... a child of sixteen... has defeated me... I have studied so hard... for so long," he coughed blood onto the green robes the Boy-Who-Lived, wore.

Harry seemed to ignore the destruction around him, focusing solely upon the very demon who had made every waking moment of his life miserable - the Dursleys could be accredited to him, the hatred cast upon him from his brethren who believed the lies spun by the media and Death Eaters. The countless loved ones...

The sword was in his hand, the rubies gleaming beautifully as it caught the fledgling light of the still-shaking temple. The child's mind battled with the thousands of things he could do with the Dark Lord in front of him. "S-So y-you have done it," whispered Tom Riddle, and the boy looked into the black eyes of the Dark Lord, and he instantly saw what he had seen so many times upon staring in a mirror - that, he, Harry Potter, was not the opposite of Tom Riddle... that Tom Riddle was what every good person could be... what every person who did not master their emotions could be... he saw himself...

The lack of love... the death of his parents... the rejection... they were so alike, yet one had taken the path of darkness, the other light...

Tom Riddle could not master being alone, nor the hatred spent upon him by his own housemates and the people of the orphanage he spent his time within. The Dark Lord's life flashed before the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes, and he smiled a teary smile that baffled the mortally wounded man who had slain thousands in his cause.

The Dark Lord was indeed afraid of death yet now, sitting there as the Dark Side fled his body and no longer ensnared him as it had when it saw a powerful victim at the young tender age of eleven, he embraced it, willing it, "You... you have done what I could not have done..." he whispered, softly, seeing everything Harry had accomplished, "And yet I feel no rage... no hate anymore... I feel nothing..." he coughed more blood, "You are the true master of... Magic?" he said, as something overtook him, "Magic..." he whispered, a support column fell, but all sounds seemed to be muted to the two who stood in the center of the temple, "It means nothing to me now... how foolish I was to think it mattered if I had had a wizard as a father..." he continued, and laid his head down on the stone floor, and closed them.

"End my life... Harry?" he said timidly. A sword fell near his head, and clanged against the stone, and he looked up to see a hand descend upon his shoulder, and a solemn face upon the sixteen year old Harry Potter's face.

"Forgive," he whispered, his eyes slightly tearing, "but never forget, Tom..." The boy made to move and heal his wounds with the limited knowledge he possessed but Riddle grabbed his wrist feebly, but it caught the boy's attention and he halted, looking pointedly at former Dark Lord Voldemort.

"It is no use," he said, taking in the crumbling structure around him, "Y-you," his eyes widened as pain entered his chest, "must leave," he breathed his body responding to the loss of far too much blood, "the building... building... I... am..." he coughed, "_sorry_" he breathed, his head falling to the floor once again, and his eyes dilating as his life force fled him.

The boy finally took in his surroundings, gently closed the eyes of the man who had committed so many heinous crimes, yet had forgiven, picked up the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and jumped up and moved forward as more columns fell. Stone slab crumbled, and the exit from the structure was in the distance.

Two support beams near the entrance crumbled from stress and stone slabs crumbled forward, blocking it. He sent several explosive and energy based curses towards the blocked exit but it did hardly anything - he needed another route out, quickly.

He tried to apparate out of the structure but the temple magic was now preventing it, its wards scrambling and mixing to create a strong barrier against such travel.

He ran back the other way, his emerald green robes glistening in what little light their was, his body still glowing faintly as he hastened to the other side of the temple, to no avail. A single entrance was all the temple had, and the boy sank to his knees. He was - strangely - not afraid of death.

At sixteen years of age, he had been so forgiving, so compassionate and loving to everyone and had had so many wrongs done against him, yet here he was, accepting death. The thing that had caused so many torments in his life had been stopped, and it was mainly because he had lingered to forgive a man who most would have tortured if they held the power the young one had but he did not and would not change a thing he had done in the last few minutes.

Beams fell around him and he just thought of what precious moments he held upon Earth, his life truly flashing before his eyes and he smiled - Hermione and him... Love he had wanted to push away yet found himself intoxicated far too much by to avoid. Passionately kissing her... swinging her around as she laughed and smiled down at him... Fighting in the snow this last Christmas...

A white light once again enveloped the child of prophecy who thought very much his destiny complete and his life lived respectfully, no matter how tragic it seemed. It grew more powerful as more slabs fell from the ancient temple to the floor and it shook with unbridled fury.

A large slab fell from directly above Harry Potter, who felt it through his overwhelming strength in magic, and he simply smiled, embracing it.

The white light grew to a blinding power and right before the stone slab hit, a small portal that spun counter-clockwise formed beneath Harry, made of the white light, appeared, sucking him and closing as the stone hit the temple floor. The temple continued to crumble and the Dark Lord, the battle of good and evil upon Earth for this century, and how Harry James Potter beat him crumbled with it.

The world would rejoice, as it always did after Dark Times were defeated but never would they know of what happened to Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

His portal was odd, indeed... none of its kind had been made before, but nonetheless, it occurred and the child flung backwards, long ago into a time unheard of... in a galaxy, far far away.

Perhaps he had a destiny to fulfill. Whatever governs our universe, whatever _magic_ or whatever _force _guides us and shape us - creates us - breaks us - felt it necessary to do such a thing, to right a wrong it felt it had made or perhaps to correct a lapse of judgment - nobody is perfect.

Nonetheless, the portal flung open in another temple, a temple not of arcane sorts nor entirely ancient but a modern one with an expansive archive detailing of many wars, and many conflicts that had happened - perhaps they would be more intelligent than the fools upon Earth who forget their history. A temple with many scholars, and masters to teach them.

This temple wasn't in open country like the temple Harry Potter just finished his first battle of good versus evil in but was rather in a large city that was so expanse that the planet it was upon, was entirely comprised of the city. Skyscrapers that put to shame the primitive culture of Earth's ones. Speeders, as the inhabitants, called them zipped along the air in designated routes that held no road but rather hovering signals that determined whether or not you could zip along or come to a stop to allow others to.

Coruscant. Capital World, as it was known to those who were under the guidance of that government, was where the temple was.

It held the senate building, a large immaculately designed structure that stood near the temple Harry Potter was about to fall out of. Thousands of senators who represented other planets came here, and thousands of them would decide upon the laws that were upheld in the galaxy. All voted to elect one man to lead, one man to to over look their proceedings and decide important decisions.

Supreme Chancellor. Elected five years ago after an odd incident above a small planet named Naboo. Perhaps he had his own agenda - who knows? What is important is that he is the Supreme Chancellor, once Senator of Naboo - Palpatine.

Even more important is a small green figure who was moving slowly as if injured through the High Council chambers of the Temple - the Jedi Temple. The Temple for the sworn protectors of the light, the justice bringers, and the defenders of the galaxy. He was the only one there, simply gazing out at the two setting suns of Coruscant, thinking heavily upon Anakin Skywalker, apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his improvement. He sensed fear, of course, as he had five years ago when he agreed to allow training. He sensed anger, of course, as he had five years ago, but the boy worked very hard to control his emotion.

It was as he turned around, did he sense a disturbance in the what he called "the Force" and looked up to see an elegant white portal come into formation. The small, green colored figure with light grey hairs upon his head and a brown gnarled staff in hand tilted his head to the side. He was baffled, though contained showing it as it was not proper for the High Council Leader-elect to do such things as hop on one foot in concern and declare amazement, but rather thought upon it as all wise Jedi do.

He did not need to think further upon its purpose, as a small boy, of what he guessed fifteen or sixteen - Anakin's age - fell through the portal and onto the floor with a sickening thud and laid there for some time. The little creature hobbled forward and analyzed the young lad.

The boy had jet-black hair that was rather untamed, a nicely shaped face that held what the 857 year old little green Master Jedi called "Aristocratic" cheeks, and a rather skinny physique. The boy's face was towards him, and as the boy stirred, emerald eyes peered outwardly, squinting. Glasses lay feet away, but the child's eyes widened as he caught sight of the green Jedi Master.

"Jesus?" he inquired, still shaken up from the landing. Harry could see perfectly clear without his glasses, yet what he saw disturbed him.

He wondered if he was dead.

The green Jedi Master, Master Yoda, was wondering how such an event could happen and wondered even more, exactly how strong this young one was. The 'Force' flowing off the boy was amazing. Even more amazing was the purity of it. He grunted, and hobbled forward to the boy who was slowly getting up.

"Master Yoda, I am," the short creature said.

Harry was baffled by the diminutive little creature - ugliest house elf he had ever seen, and called a Master? - and his raspy voice, as well as the way he spoke, "Mas...Master Yoda?" he said timidly - he was supposed to be squished under a large beam dying a painful death to conclude his rather tragic life and he was wondering if he was saved the gruesome experience, "Err... am I dead?"

"Hmm," replied Yoda, "Dead, you are not."

"Where am I then..." he inquired, his stomach grumbling, "Bleh... do you know Dobby?"

"Inquiring, you are, when I should be the one asking questions," Yoda replied, with a smile, "To the first, on Coruscant, you are. To the second, Dobby, I know nothing of."

"Oh," he said, standing up slowly and stumbling, "Pardon me for my intrusion then," he said lamely, as he looked around the beautifully decorated room with red curtains hanging on the windows and ornate tile and columns that lined the walls. He moved for the open door, baffled by his surroundings but seeing no need to bug a house-elf who was most likely going to get punished for having a stranger in the house.

'Rather chubby House-Elf,' pondered the boy as he was about to leave out the exit when it slammed shut.

"Hold on, stranger," spoke Yoda from behind, mildly amused.

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Err, yes?"

"Many questions, I have for you." he inquired, "Help you, I will, upon answering them."

"I suppose...," the boy said, moving back into the room. Yoda was surprised by the boy's lack of fear around a Jedi, or in its council. In fact, the boy was confident, but not overconfident. He would almost think the boy was one of his star pupils if not for the fact that he wore no Jedi garment, nor had he seen him, and he certainly knew every member of the Jedi Order in the last 700 years.

"Name, you have, yes?"

"Yes sir - Harry James Potter."

"Hmm," was the reply, "Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Homeworld?"

At this, the boy cocked an eyebrow, "Homeworld? You mean hometown right? I live in Surrey although I usually go to Hogwarts..."

"Homeworld, I meant," said the Jedi, "Interesting, this most is. Interested, I am, that you are the workings of the Force. Concerned, I am, you have no idea of what I am talking about. Think, I do, that the windows behind me, you need to take a good look at."

Harry Potter wanted to laugh since he was indeed confused and had no idea what the house-elf was talking about but decided to humor the creature and looked out the window - really looked out it.

He noticed speeders flying by and the thousands of skyscrapers that dotted the setting sky and not one, but two suns falling below the horizon, slowly. He pulled his wand out of his pocket but it was not there. Yoda watched as the boy moved forward and peered out of them and raised his hand, as if something was guiding it and thrust it forward. Yoda's eyes widened at the strength of the Force that flew forth from the hand and then shattered the window.

"Interesting, this most certainly is," he whispered. By all accounts, Yoda was strong. Only one was stronger than him that he knew of, in the Force, although not trained as well as he was - Anakin Skywalker. This boy, though, was another. He could feel it without needing to use a counter. Whether he was stronger, strong as, or weaker than the Child of Jedi Prophecy, he did not know. Yet.

The boy looked out the window, and titled his head. Thousands of memories and ideas spread through the confines of his mind - he was not on Earth, the main one.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, reminiscent of Ronald Weasley's most coined term. It was intoxicating - the skyscrapers, the speeders, and the bustle and grandeur - all beautiful. He turned around and looked at the Jedi Master, and found it odd that he was not afraid. He felt himself understanding something, that this was another path...

'Life's next big adventure,' he mused, remembering the first thing that stuck with him from his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. He simply smiled, which caught Yoda by surprise.

"I don't suppose you have any lemon drops, do you?" inquired Harry, "because you are not going to believe what just happened to me," he finished, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Lemon... drop?" replied Yoda, also smiling - he sensed something happening here. The Force was telling him to trust this one, trust him as opposed to treading carefully when the case of Anakin Skywalker had been brought up.

"Bleh..." said the boy, clutching his stomach, "I don't suppose you're a house-elf either?" the Jedi Master shook his head, "Nothing to eat, then?"

"Hm-hm-hm," laughed the diminutive Yoda, "Follow me, you will."

The Jedi Master, and sixteen year old Harry Potter, who was far too accepting than most should be. Of people who trespassed against him, of Dark Lords, and of being sent five thousand years in to the past and into a galaxy some trillion light years away from his own, walked out of the High Council chamber towards the kitchens of the Jedi Temple.

Life's next great adventure for Harry Potter, had begun.


	2. Chapter II: The Decisions of Master Yoda

Chapter II   
**The Decisions of Master Yoda**

"Interesting..." said Yoda, upon the conclusion of Harry's trials through his sixteen, nearly seventeen years of age. _'Endured much, he has. Yet his heart, purely it beats... Most astounding...' _he pondered.

Master Yoda, while he had patiently listened to the child's retelling of the conflict with the Dursleys, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and of 'Magic', made no movement, and held himself in a calm and serene manner. He made no exclamations of sympathy nor of amazement, although in his mind, thousands of scenarios were playing out. The most interesting being that he believed every word the child spoke, for he could not sense any deceit nor the truth being fudged.

Yoda was capable of sensing most Dark motives and could see through a man easily, and Harry Potter was to be believed. He inwardly laughed when he heard of Albus Dumbledore, and his ears folded to the side in sadness when he heard of his countless brethren and friends being lost. He noticed the hint of anguish when he spoke of Hermione Granger, _'He has loved,'_ he mused, _'Getting more difficult, it is, to get him easily into the Jedi Order...' _

He was thinking miles ahead. This child was not to be passed up and in the presence of something so pure, he was able to see more clearly through the Dark Side that had begun clouding the Force since the Sith presence that showed itself five years prior.

Harry, on the other hand, sat in the offered chair slowly eating a sandwich with some sort of meat that was exquisite and drinking a substance called caffa, which tasted oddly like a mix of coffee and soda. Strangely enough, it tasted fine when paired with the delicious sandwich. He was mulling over the possibilities of being sent into a different world, _'Is this even the same time frame... am I in the past, the future?'_ The Boy-Who-Was-Puzzled thought he had been sent in the future - the food seemed similar yet more refined, and based upon the 'alien' sitting in front of him, and the speeders jetting through the skyline outside the window of the Mess Hall, his mind frame was analyzing the clues in a respectful manner.

Yet, he did not call it the future for some reason. He was drawn out of his thoughts of being able to finally lead a life of solitude and ways to go about it, when Master Yoda spoke.

"Resting Quarters, I will give you," said the odd little creature, that upon closer inspection by the sixteen year old, looked hardly like the house-elves of his prior world. While Yoda was indeed short, he was stocky and his legs were much shorter as opposed to the long and bony ones of house-elves. The Master's nose wasn't long and narrow but more acceptable with the rest of his body. He had graying hair upon his head, and rather large ears that looked to be five or six inches in length when spread wide and not to the side (another thing being the creature's ability to move them - he could hardly keep a straight face when Yoda had put them to the side after his retelling of Hermione Granger's passing).

"You are much too kind," Harry said sincerely, bowing slightly, "I will take you up on the offer for tonight, as I have no idea what monetary system is used if any, nor do I know how to tell a hotel from a commerce building," he concluded with a smile.

'Ho-tell?' wondered Master Yoda, "Information, I will tell you," he began, while moving out of the mess hall after Harry finished his sandwich, "But first, consult a few friends, I must. Your arrival, most serious it is. In your room I will be, in precisely two hours."

"I thank you again," the boy said, following the creature behind him, not passing him, as he felt it would be rude, despite how slowly Yoda was going. They traveled down several corridors until they came upon a hall with several steel doors on each side. Yoda walked to the fourth one on the right and reached his hand up to the small datapad near the door and pressed several of the digits upon it.

The door slid open, and the two walked in to find a highly respectable living area. There was a large area Harry assumed to be the kitchen, which held a large machine in the middle of it near the front of the room. In the back there was a bed with velvet blue covers and pillows. Three chintz blue chairs were positioned around a small glass table a few meters from the kitchen area, and a door leading into what was likely the bathroom was on the far left side of the room. There was a single window above the bed that displayed the bustling metropolis of Coruscant, that caught Harry's attention as he moved in and smiled in thanks at the Jedi Master. A small chronometer, a time measuring device, sat on the windowsill that read 1900 - equivalent to 7:00PM.

"Synthesizer, this is," said the Master Jedi, pointing to the large mechanical device in the middle of the kitchen area, "Create food, it will, although, lemon drops, it will not," he said, "Hm hm hm, follow me," the Jedi Master hobbled to the room on the far left side of the room, "Refresher, this is" he said poking the boy in the chest, humorously, "Stink, you do. Wash in here, you may."

Harry smiled at Yoda - he had taken to liking the strange creature in such short time, and wondered precisely what Yoda did and so he inquired, "Err... Master Yoda... what exactly is it, that you do?"

The green Master Jedi's ears stretched, and he smiled, "Train young Jedi apprentices, I do. Here," said Yoda, reaching into his robe pocket, and pulling out a small device, "Information on Jedi, this is. Meet with many more Masters, I must."

Harry took the device, and bid farewell to the small creature who hobbled out of the door - he hesitated on asking what had happened to the poor fellow. _'Probably got ran over by someone who wasn't looking close enough,'_ he thought, sincerely. He looked at the device in his hand which held a small screen where text could stream across.

The boy laid the data-disc on the table and headed for the 'refresher', which he soon found out was quite different from a shower or bath in the positioning of the nozzles and water-jets.

He looked at a clothing rack to see several plain garments. There was a pure white sleeved tunic that hung on one of the racks that was made of silk noil that reached all the way to the knees. Several tabard, -short, heavy capes - also constructed of pure white silk noil, were draped over the rack and a pair of pants that were made of silk broadcloth. Several sashes, and plain brown robes similar in construct to his emerald ones except folded and closed in different areas were on various pegs.

Harry felt drawn to them, but felt he needed to wash first, so he stripped out of his clothing, placed the Sword of Gryffindor near the rack and entered the shower. The buttons on the nozzles were confusing, so he took a shot and pressed one only to be sprayed heavily with cold water that made him jump several feet in the air, screaming. After several more failed attempts, the now hyperventilating teenager finally found the right buttons and was soon being massaged by the soothing warm mineralized water of the refresher. He found it strangely calming, and concentrated on finding an inner peace as Albus had told him to do often. He sunk into a deep meditative state as the water worked the kinks and knots of of his battle-stressed back and felt The Force, although he and those on Earth called it magic, flow through him as it always had when he did this. He reached out for a moment, sensing many other people strong in it, and oddly enough, he saw Master Yoda and a person his age, who looked to be angered at the moment.

He scrubbed his body after leaving the trance ten minutes later, feeling much calmer, something he had trouble doing after dueling (especially Voldemort) and using excessive amounts of magic. Harry stepped out of the shower and without considering what he was doing, flicked his wrist, and a fuzzy towel made of something similar to cotton shot into his hand. He did not stop to ponder it, but instead dried his hair, rubbing the scalp with the soft cloth, and soon following with the rest of the body.

The teenager moved to the clothes rack and pulled a drawer built into it to find undergarments made of rugged material that he slipped on to find they were not uncomfortable in the slightest. Harry yanked the pure white tunic from the rack and slipped into it, following it with the brown leather-like sash and the simple brown robes that were reminiscent of wizarding ones. Finally, he picked up his trusty sword and placed it on one of the clasps of the sash, and made his way out of the refresher.

Picking up the device once more, Harry flicked the little button in the right corner and began reading about the Jedi Order, and was soon surprised.

The Jedi Knights served as justice-bringers to the Galactic Republic, the government that has currently been in power for 20,000 years. They serve as mediators between conflicting groups, guardians, and, when only necessary, soldiers who bring down those who harm the innocent.

What peaked his interest the most was the discussion of 'The Force', which was soon sounded oddly like magic. They specialized in using the Force, and trained from a young age to become Jedi Knights. Their good deeds spread throughout the Republic's history, and Harry soon found himself interested in how well the Jedi were at using the Force.

"The Force," said Harry, in a voice not too different from Yoda's. He chuckled, "I like that... sounds so much more serious than magic..." He finished the data tablet which held little more information than the Jedi Knights being comparable to Aurors except much more skilled and actually being competent in bring justice to the worlds under the Republic.

The chronometer read 1925, upon inspection once more, and feeling well fed, and well rested after the meditative state, decided to venture out of the room since he had not been told to stay put - not that it had stopped him the seven hundred and fifty two other times he felt he needed to explore. Harry wanted to see what the Jedi did, and hoped to run in to Yoda along the way but decided to be back at 2100 since the Master had been so kind and wished not to be inhospitable.

Harry quickly retraced his steps with his sharp memory and found himself near the mess hall again but ventured forward until he came upon where he had felt many of the people strong in the Force coming from. The large steel door had a sign to the left of it that simply read 'Training Room.' Harry pressed a button under the sign that opened it, and stepped in to see many, many people, both young an old.

The sixteen year old was soon fascinated by how they moved, and what they moved with. As he edged closer to two people who were dueling, he noticed the beamed swords they held within their hands. As he turned around and looked at all the people dueling he soon saw that most held blue colored ones although there were a fair amount of green ones. Fewer were those of yellow, orange, red, and violet hue but they were there.

Harry moved towards a weapons rack he had spotted and saw several metallic cylinders that were identical to the ones the practitioners were wielding but had slightly intricate differences such as grip width, and how many screws were used. He ran a hand over one and an odd tingling sensation ran through his fingers that delighted him.

"Oi!" shouted someone from behind him, "Hey you! You going to come over and practice sometime soon or fondle those things!" Harry turned around to see a blonde girl of around his age. The boy smiled, grasped one of the hilts that he felt drawn to and checked it out while walking towards the girl.

After figuring out which way was up, he held it in his right hand. "Make sure you have your lightsaber on training levels," the girl said, igniting her own to reveal an orange hued one. _'Lightsaber,' _mused the boy, _'Interesting name'_ He found the control setting, and found it was indeed at a low training level which amazed him. _'A weapon with settings. Very cool.'_

Upon pressing the button, a cracking hiss reverberated through the room, and a ruby red beam soon protruded out of the end facing up, crackling in the air as it sizzled the molecules. Harry was fascinated once more, now by the power he felt flowing through him and the lightsaber. While he felt it strong, he didn't feel quite at home with it, he felt like he did when using his second wand in dueling Voldemort earlier in the day - it wasn't the same as the one using Fawkes feather.

He moved it slowly through the air, while the girl rolled her eyes in impatience. "Ready, yet?" she said, finally after a minute or so, which brought Harry out of his fixation with getting used to it.

"I suppose," he said, not wanting to be rude and delaying the Jedi female. She bowed, and Harry bowed as well.

She spread her feet shoulder length apart, and held the lightsaber straight up. Harry followed as well in the same stance, and the girl jumped forward and began a flurry of rapid strokes with her orange lightsaber. Harry fought in earnest, but soon found an orange blade at his neck after missing one.

He backed off, and bowed, and wished to try again, so he waved it and pointed it toward the girl. He studied her movement as she struck her stance again, and he initiated this time, moving forward and on the offensive. The Jedi female met each blow with her lightsaber, and twirled bringing the saber low on the ground and upward knocking the lightsaber out of his hand.

It rolled to the floor, while Harry followed its route with his eyes. The girl snickered, and Harry smiled. He walked over and picked it up, which made the girl laugh again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not just summon it?," she inquired. He wanted to say he didn't have a wand, but remembered how he had summoned the towel, and his eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. He didn't answer the question, but instead moved again into a fighting stance, but now finding an inner peace.

He concentrated solely on the girl in front of him, the other fighters, the training room, and the world surrounding it and them fading out of focus as the energies swirling between the two came into precise view in front of him. Harry had never done this before, but felt drawn to concentrating on it, using what Occlumency skills he had retained from Severus Snape's grueling lessons to block out everything that wasn't needed for this duel.

Harry felt the emotion escaping the girl his age in front of him, as well as the experience and mastery of many things within the Jedi Order. He replayed her moves within his mind, each stroke, and each pivot, and twirl. He closed his eyes, and opened them, reaching out into the Force again, and bowed. He put his weight on his right, leg leaning upon it. He then raised the crimson lightsaber he wielded above his head and moved it fluently down until it was pointing to her and was stationed above his right shoulder.

Harry jumped forward with precision, and unleashed a furry of attack moves Albus Dumbledore had taught him, his mind focused solely on the duel between the two. The female Jedi's eyes widened as she could barely keep up with the fast pace at which the boy she had thought herself better than was fighting at. Harry switched techniques on her, suddenly, using long, sweeping blows that made her hands shake from the impact against her own, and switched again using a medium of fast and strong blows.

He pivoted left, and caught her orange lightsaber with the one he wielded, spun and brought the lightsaber the other way towards her neck. She fell for the trick and do to their closeness, he simply reached to his sash with his left hand, unhooked the Sword of Gryffindor, dropped to the ground at the last second and used the side of the blade to sweep her off her feet and onto her butt. He quickly hopped up and pointed the lightsaber and sword at her neck.

He backed away from the girl, turned off his lightsaber and bowed. He placed the sword back upon his hip, and the girl nodded her head in sign of respect.

"Excellent tactic - should have paid closer attention to what you had with you," she said with a smile. Harry offered a hand up, and she accepted. They fought several more times, and Harry progressed with each one, and was soon being challenged by several of the people in the training room.

Elsewhere in the Jedi Temple, in the High Council section, twelve men met, discussing the happenings that occurred earlier that evening.

"Unacceptable," said a tall human man sitting in one of the twelve chairs, "We were hard pressed to allow Padawan Skywalker into the program at the age of ten! How can we allow someone who is sixteen in?"

"Simple, it is," said Master Yoda, "Whereas, young Anakin, know not, he did of his immense power, young Potter does - been trained in rudimentary forms of the Force, he has. Allow him, we cannot, to walk freely from our group with such powers."

"So he is a danger?" inquired a darker colored man sitting to the left of Master Yoda, named Mace Windu.

"Calm, he is," said the leader-elect, Yoda, "Light Side, he does follow, from what he has told me. Sensed no deceit, I did, when discussed his past, he did."

"It is most interesting that a young boy be flung through a portal, Yoda," said Mace, "I am inclined to agree with you that this is indeed the workings of the Force, but which side of it?" he said, with a hint of exasperation. "The Chosen One is already chosen, but you speak now of someone as strong as he, and I can feel it - it makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," said a younger of the Masters upon the council, "He is the Anti-One, the opposite, the imbalance, if you will, I believe." Yoda frowned, "He has had a much more difficult life, yes, from what you've told us, but he was born of parents, and his will won't be as easily followed by the Force as it is with Anakin. Someone so old, and full of many bad experiences cannot be trained - he would be more lethal than he is now. He could be easily angered if he saw another of his 'loved ones' fall."

"Have him, you would then, in the hands of a Sith Lord?" inquired Master Yoda.

"I find myself agreeing with Yoda upon this," said Mace, "His Midichlorian count is off the charts, as it was with Anakin. So he has loved - he had different guidance. Are we going to throw someone with such potential out in a time when things are unclear? When the Dark Side is once again taking control of the Force?"

"Taking control of the Force," urged another Master, an alien with a long head, "There is only two Sith possible - one killed by Knight Kenobi, how can they be taking control of the Force? I think it is an exaggeration to go so far as to say we need to harbor every Force-sensitive disregarding the rules that have been painstakingly forged over countless millenia to prevent the Dark Side from corrupting -"

"Forget you have, of Dark Lord Revan," interrupted Yoda, "Twenty-Five, he was taken in at..."

"Yes, after having been trained from six," continued the alien.

"Mind wiped, he was," interrupted Yoda again, "Tenets - guidelines, they merely are."

"So you would have someone who cannot master his love nor anguish over the deceased trained in the ways of the Force?"

"Anguish, hard to master it is - he has done it," responded Yoda. The others listened intently, rehashing the last hour meeting over the boy after being debriefed, "Sticks true to the light, he does."

"It is odd, that you were so against training Anakin Skywalker but are now willing to train someone who has faced many more trials of hatred and suffering, and is much more capable of causing havoc -"

"Hmph!" harrumphed the Master Jedi, hopping out of his seat and clonking the young Jedi Master upon his head, "Complacent, you have all become! Feel the Force, you can no longer. Would have seen, had you did, that Anakin Skywalker was not to be easily taken! The Force, underestimate not!"

"Complacency, Master Yoda," said another, rather curtly, "Complacency is not the avenue the Jedi venture through. You give no credit to our hard work at sticking true to the tenets and -"

"Tenets matter not!," spoke Yoda, having enough of the High Council's ignorance, "Our code, battered and baffled it is! Knowledge there is? Ignorance there is not? Such a code, this is! Humble, we no longer are! Out of touch, with Force, we are."

"The Jedi of the older days fought with passion, yet control," spoke Mace Windu, "I have yet to see such control within Anakin Skywalker and from what I have felt through the Force, this child, Harry Potter, seems to command a respectful amount of control for how much he has endured. We have become complacent without war, which, while is always a great thing to accomplish, can leave us susceptible to easily being over thrown. It matters not how many Sith Masters there are for they feed heavily off the hatred and anger the Dark Side require... Jedi strike a balance with the Force that can easily be over taken..." he concluded.

More discussions broke out by the self-proclaimed wise High Council members and Yoda and Mace Windu over how to interpret the Force, the Jedi Way, and how to go about dealing with Harry Potter until Yoda finally smacked his stick on the table bringing silence to the room.

"Trained, Harry Potter will be," spoke Master Yoda, "Training, I will give him." Several of the High Council Members' eyes widened at this. Yoda had quit taking on apprentices after Dooku left the Jedi Order - he had been an apprentice Yoda had a hard teaching the tenets to. "Resign, I do, of High Council Leader to devote myself to training. Closed, this meeting is," he finished, slightly disgruntled.

He had not wanted to play that card, but he had no choice. No one could stop him - he had been with the order far too long and had gained far too much respect and while he believed everyone should be able to give their opinion and he would gladly fight so people may have the liberty to speak it, he felt the Force urging him to make certain Harry Potter continued on the path of the Light as he had for the first sixteen years of his life.

He had hoped he could get a strong Jedi Knight or Master to train him, unlike the slightly bumbling Obi-Wan Kenobi who was training Anakin Skywalker, but there was no use hobbling over it. He smiled as Mace Windu joined him as they exited the High Council room before anyone else spoke again.

"So," said the man, smiling slightly, "Taking on a Padawan again... ah, I don't think I have what it takes to do that after sitting idly in the High Council seat for a hundred years."

"Hm hm hm," laughed Yoda, "Believe, Mace, and possible, anything is. Remember, that, you must."

"Ever wise, Yoda... ever wise..." said Mace Windu as he followed Yoda towards the training room.


	3. Interlude I: Duel of the Fates

Interlude I   
**Duel of the Fates**

Harry Potter.

The One with the Power all Dark Lords fear.

The holiest child ever born from the Force, directly from its Light Side, unto two loving people who were rest from him before he could properly walk. The child had never known love until he turned eleven, and yet, he radiated it in every facet - in every way. The path he walks so easily, most could never master. His very existence clears way through the shrouded veil the Dark Side casts to hide itself, and his power frightens all who serve it.

Anakin Skywalker.

The One who will bring balance to the Force.

The most powerful child ever born from the Force, Anakin Skywalker had no _real_ father - it was the Force. His command over it surpassed even Harry Potter's, but his path lay unchosen. Born upon Tatooine, he had known nothing except slavery, but he had a mother to cling upon when times become rough. His animosity towards those who kept slaves and sellers of slaves was therefore founded because of his childhood and was unmatched, fueling his already awesome power.

Few knew that the entire fate of the galaxy rest within the hands of two sixteen year old boys - that their decisions could effect every sentient being's way of life.

Yet, here they stood, five meters away from each other, pacing around one another with small smiles upon their face - they both knew that what stood before each other was a real challenge.

One was smug, the other confident - not too confident.

The entire training room had been a different picture some thirty minutes ago, but now, all save the two children of prophecy, stood in a large circle encompassing them, all speaking in hushed whispers on who would win, who was the stronger, and who exactlyWAS that child with the jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.

They were situated in the center of the training room, the main dueling area theirs to use. Harry Potter had quickly adapted to the lightsaber, finding it no different than a sword except that it hummed. He had quickly defeated everyone who was his age and most from 17-20 years of age, and several of the elder Jedi Knights. Anakin, who had been working with his Master, was so fascinated with who he thought was a Knight's usage of the lightsaber, that he asked if they could have a sparring match, next.

Anakin rarely sparred with the twenty year olds and under since he knew he could beat them in nothing flat, and his dueling technique was a site to behold. When whispers passed around the training room of the two sparring, everyone felt they needed to watch the Jedi Padawan Skywalker and who they assumed to be a Jedi Knight from an enclave or from the outer planets since he had no Padawan Braid - a braided ponytail cut off upon ascension to knight - and wore exceptionally cut Jedi clothing.

They didn't know he had been in a different galaxy and time less than half a day ago, and that hehad no idea what the Jedi exactly did some two hours ago.

Nonetheless, the two elite swordsman of the simple age of sixteen had drawn a crowd not seen since Yoda sparred - Masters had come to see and, they too, could not point out exactly who Harry Potter was but many thought they did. Typical Jedi Masters.

"Bet you Skywalker defeats him in under a minute," whispered a thirteen year old Padawan to her Master.

"They simply are sparring, my Padawan-learner," whispered the Master in response, "Such confrontations are not for sport, but for practice - they serve to increase ones connection with the Force and with their lightsaber."

"I saw that kid pick up his lightsaber from the rack," the little girl continued. The rack of course meant the section where several lightsabers, fully constructed, lay and were to be used by those who had not yet been accepted as Padawans or young Padawans not yet given the mission of creating their own. The Master's eyes widened for a moment but he simply shrugged it off as the boy not having brought his or losing it.

"How one so young is a Jedi Knight is baffling, though," added another Master near them, who was eyeing the two who were now getting ready to fight, "Probably lived on the Outer Worlds his entire life."

"Amazing really - last personundertwentyto pass the Knight Trials was Revan," responded another.

"Yes, yes," said an older master, "and we know how that turned out. Some Masters are too foolish - Allowing their Padawans to take the trials at such a young age. Its for prestige, of course. Haven't learned anything from history."

The hiss and crack of a lightsaber permeated the room, and Harry Potter's crimson hued one flared to life. The boy leaned once more on his right leg and brought the lightsaber and pointed it in an intimidating fashion towards Skywalker, holding it directly above the shoulder.

The same elder master gaped, "That's the same stance Revan used... Does he think himself funny?"

"Revan lived four-thousand years ago, Master Took. I sincerely doubt he's visited the Archive and studied his technique," responded a Jedi Knight clad in orange robing, situated to the left of Master Took, who was grunting his disapproval now.

Anakin Skywalker bowed, and ignited his blue hued lightsaber, moving it through the air in an intricate pattern and grasping the handle with both hands, moving his left foot forward and right one back and pulling the lightsaber into the right portion of his body, directly upright.

They blinked once, and a split second later they clashed against each other, the blood red saber locked with the sapphire one. Both Harry and Anakin stared at each other, unblinkingly, their faces unstruggling, gauging their opponent as they pushed their lightsabers trying to unlock them. Sparks flew from the lock and robes of the nearest fluttered slightly from the power being exerted in the simple clanging of their lightsabers.

Padawans watched in awe of them, Knights watched with respect for them, and Masters critiqued them. The masters judged each exertion of power with a skilled eye, nodding or occasionally shaking their head when one did something right or wrong.

It was Harry Potter who pushed off, jumping back slightly, allowing Anakin to go on the offensive.

The One to bring balance moved with precision and as if dancing - his way cut to Harry Potter effortless yet graceful. He unleashed a string of quick lunges and swings that usually toppled most of his opponents. The boy had perfected this attack among others.

Harry met each with effortless grace that baffled even Masters and slightly angered Anakin. Harry was still gauging his opponent, trying to see what weaknesses he would commit and had found none so far. Skywalker moved with a single purpose of defeating this new challenge - he felt he would gain nothing from studying his tactics, and used sheer power and techniques built already to fight.

'Ah ha!' cried Harry in his mind, as he saw a single weakness, and summoned his Gryffindor blade to his hand to only have it knocked out by a Force wave sent by Anakin.

Anakin leapt forward intent on finishing the duel, quickly.

Harry watched as time slowed down and just as Anakin had been about to bring his lightsaber to the supposed-Knight's neck did Harry deploy something he had only just thought of - that was supposed to be just a myth and not accomplishable by any Jedi, despite their affinity with the Force.

He disappeared.

Anakin looked baffled for a moment before he sensed the reentrance of Harry behind him and brought his saber to meet the boy's attack from behind. Anakin's eyes were widened, while Harry looked peaceful and serene. Several in the audience had gasped, and Masters who had never shown surprise or had made facial expressions, now wore faces with widened eyes or drooped mouths. It would have been a funny site indeed, had Harry not just done something rumored to have been possible, and rumored to have only been done by a Sith Lord.

Harry used the shock Anakin wasfeeling to go on a quick strike with rapid lunges and swipes at the other boy. Anakin could barely fight off the power from each attack as Harry took on a light white glow that only few could notice. After several more minutes of Harry being on the offensive now, Anakin noticed a single weakness and used Force pull this time to bring Harry's lightsaber hand toward him, and slashed at it with his own.

The Boy of Wizard Prophecy moved too late and worsened the situation by moving his hand down.

The blue lightsaber connected with the top part of Harry's hilt, slicing it. The crimson red blade flickered once and died out as the hilt severed in two and fell from Harry's hands as he jumped backwards several feet.

Several in the audience clapped, and Anakin bowed.

"Bowing to defeat?," said a playful voice from across the room. Anakin looked up and his eyes widened - twice.

What made several in the audience gasp yet again, and Anakin furrow his eyebrow in confusion, was that Harry James Potter was wielding the single double-bladed lightsaber that stood in the rack - the one no one touched since it required extreme skill and often an aggressive nature to use without harming yourself. Two beautiful emerald green hued beams of pure energy sizzled forth from each end of the intricately designed and rune adorned hilt Harry held with his outstretched right hand.

A sharp inhale came from one of the Jedi Knights, and a diminutive green Jedi Master calmly patted the arm that lay at the man's side. Obi Wan Kenobi looked down with a distant look in his eyes at Master Yoda, and the green little creature offered a small smile and a touch of the Force to calm him. Kenobi had lost his Master to a Sith Lord five years prior who used a dual-bladed lightsaber, and had fought and defeated him afterwards.

Obi Wan Kenobi was of average height, his body covered in silk noil Jedi garb reminiscent of his old Master's robes. His hair was auburn, including the beard, mustache, and sideburns he had grown out since his Knight Trials. His blue eyes watched the fight with relative ease - he was strong in the Force, and a skilled swordsman.

"Who is that boy?," inquired Kenobi. He had received not an ounce of information on the boy and knew that Yoda had answers, being the head of the entire Jedi Order.

"Harry Potter," said the Master Jedi, his eyes focused intently on the face off. He sensed Anakin's anger flaring slightly at having an opponent who had lasted longer than five minutes, and then he felt all the positive and warming emotions flowing off his slightly-glowing soon-to-be Padawan. He smiled at the radiance of the dual-bladed lightsabers and the eyes the one who wielded it possessed, which seemed to match in brilliance, yet held not an ounce of malice nor negative emotion flowing forth from within their confines.

"Harry Potter, then, has deserved his Knighthood," spoke Obi Wan, slightly put off that Yoda would find nothing wrong in someone wielding such a tool.

"Knight, he is not," said Yoda, and Kenobi frowned in confusion, "Arrived, today he has. Trained, he will be," he continued. Yoda had no doubt in his mind that he would be able to persuade the young boy to be his Padawan. Yoda had ways, much like Albus Dumbledore, to do what needed to be done.

"How can he move so quickly then? He has skill most Knights have trouble coming by... and who would agree to training someone so old? Surely the Masters of the Council would disagree after hardly allowing Anakin in..." he trailed off, upon seeing the small smile forming on the Jedi Master's lips.

"Hm hm hm," chuckled Yoda, looking up at Obi Wan Kenobi, "Swordsman, he has been - sensed, I have, through the Force, that he needs training. Training, I shall give him." Obi Wan opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. The boy was lucky, was all he could really think. To gain a mentor and trainer such as Yoda was equivalent to winning the lottery within the Jedi Order.

"You agree, then?" Obi Wan said, casting his eyes to Anakin and Harry who were now nothing more than blurs, two emerald green beams clashing against two sapphire blue ones - Anakin had summoned another blue lightsaber.

"Decided, alone, I did," replied Yoda, watching as Harry went on the offensive again with swirling attacks and leaps, "Darkness, cast by Sith, clouding everything. Sensed, I did, a strong presence when met I did with young Potter. Dark person, concerns me much, it does, since see the person, I could not, without the aid of him."

"So you think he will fight for the Jedi?"

"Fight for the Jedi," grumbled Yoda, looking intently at the Knight, "Hm hm hm," he laughed, suddenly, "Reform the Jedi, young Potter will. Bring back the old ways, he will," he continued, with a twinkle in his eye.

"The old ways, Master Yoda?," asked Obi Wan Kenobi, interested, drawing his gaze away from the duel once more, that now had been going on for thirty-five minutes.

"Knight, of the Old Republic, he is like," replied Yoda, cryptically, "Humble he is. Emotion he has, yet with control and serenity. Embraces the emotion Light Side requires - Love, most importantly."

"L-Love, Master Yoda?," asked the Knight, slightly edgy since he was quite fond of a Jedi Knight by the name of Siri Tachi, who felt the same way about him.

Yoda just smiled - he knew all that went on in the Jedi Temple, "No worries, your secret, safe with me, it is." Kenobi's eyes widened.

"But love is forbidden..." he said, well put out. The Knight was by the book, and was ashamed that he had not only broken a tenet of the Jedi, but had gotten caught by Yoda, as well.

"Foolish it is, to forbid that which we cannot help but feel. Teach control, we need to. Heart, you must follow Obi Wan, as young Potter has. Knights, with spirt of the old Jedi, survive they will, when the Sith strike again."

"Padawan Potter will bring balance to the Force? What of Anakin? He is the Chosen One."

"Fates, Potter and Skywalker are, young Knight. Decisions they make, effect the galaxy they will."

Yoda harrumphed, watching the duel again, "Slashed left, when slashed right, he should have," he said, turning around as he made his way to the exit, "Teach him how to duel, I will have to," said Yoda, humorously.

Two emerald green beams fluttered off as the hilt that bore them fell to the floor with a clang.


	4. Chapter III: The Decisions of the Wizard

Chapter III  
**The Decisions of the Wizard**

The walk back to his quarters was tiresome, his muscles ached and he had a major headache.

The Boy of Wizard Prophecy had endured thirty more minutes in the training room listening to how wonderful a dueler he was for someone at such a young age, and how promising he was - comparing him even to Yoda, which peaked his interest. He soon learned that, in every Jedi's mind, Yoda was the strongest Jedi in the council. The diminutive little Jedi Master, who appeared to hold no great strength, was capable of tricks unheard of, which begged the question whether or not he had been a Padawan under the Master.

He soon found out that every single person believed him to be a Jedi Knight, and Harry groaned as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and explained that he, was in fact, not a Jedi Knight, nor had he undertaken any studies - that he was in fact someone who had merely stopped by the Temple (He didn't think any of the people there would believe him if he told them he was flung from a portal) for assistance. He was met with cricket noises, and then outrage from Masters who believed him to be joking and received a snarl from a Master by the name of Took, who claimed him to be heading down the wrong path - that he studied too many of some ancient Dark Lord's techniques and would be the eventual doom of the entire galaxy. Anakin, who had quickly taken a liking to Harry and his fighting technique although still grumpy someone was capable of matching him in skill who wasn't an elite Knight or Master, had rolled his eyes.

It took a Master by the name of Mace Windu, and a Jedi Knight called Ben Kenobi to prove his point, although Mace Windu had a twinkle in his eye that was all too familiar and Knight Kenobi kept saying he was merely to be a Padawan. Harry was then met with applause and questioning of how things were like and why he wasn't wearing a braided ponytail - he was too tired and confused to ask.

He had no idea what a Padawan was, and from facing two opponents - Voldemort and Anakin - who were very powerful, he was drained and needed to get some rest if he was to search for payment opportunities in the morning - he could hardly care what a Padawan was; he was more interested in the soft velvet sheets and pillows that he was coming upon.

Things never did go the way Harry wanted them to, though.

The young prodigy opened the door leading into the quarters he had been granted by Master Yoda, and met darkness. Too tired to change, and far too tired to turn on the lights, the sixteen year old trudged to bed and sank into the covers, groaning in contentment as the softness of the bed soon agreed with his battle-weary muscles and bones.

Close to sleep he had been when a harrumph, followed by "Rude it is, to not meet when said we would meet," that startled the poor boy so much that he rocketed off the bed and onto his stressed back which was met with a howl from the tired boy - he had forgotten about his meeting with Master Yoda. The green Master Jedi chuckled inwardly, and reached out with the Force, turning on the lights to a lower intensity so that they could see each other.

Harry lay sprawled on the floor, a meter in front of the Master Jedi who was sitting with his legs folded and his eyes closed, and his arms outstretched in a meditative state. The boy blinked several times before beginning to apologize profusely, but was met with a hand that silenced him.

"Sorry, you were not! Enjoyed, you did, as did I - you dueling with students your age, and I, watching you duel," Yoda said, laughing softly with a smile. The boy's eyes widened, wondering how he had missed Yoda in the dueling arena. The Master Jedi seemed to read his mind.

"Advantages, there are, to being small. Although, need them I didn't, for you blocked everyone out save your opponent, when you dueled. Dangerous, that is," he said, with a cryptic smile.

"I've had no problem dueling that way my entire life," he said rather defensively. He was tired, and he didn't need to be berated.

"Hm hm hm," chuckled the Master Jedi, opening his eyes and peering at the still sprawled out sixteen year old, "Ignorance, bliss it is, yet forever gain knowledge, we must. Weakness, it is, to limit yourself to only that which you can see. Reach out, you must, through the Force, to find all dangers."

"Reach out through the Force?," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Done it, you have, although instinctively, I believe," replied the Master, "Defeated Anakin, you would have, had you used the Force - guided you, it would have, had you called to it."

"Called to it?," inquired the boy, sitting up and folding his legs, slightly interested. He remembered the brief conversation he had with Dumbledore in which the late mentor had told him that Magic was very alive, "You believe the Force is alive?"

"Mhmm," answered the Jedi Master, "Force alive it is, serves those who call to it - embrace it."

"So it serves the good?," he inquired, quite puzzled.

"Take sides, the Force does not," Yoda replied, "Life it is, gives birth, it does, to both good and evil. Same as Jedi - take sides we do not - sinners and saints, we welcome alike."

"So you are redeemers?," asked the boy with a smile.

"Mhmm, mhmm," nodded Yoda, "By serving the Force, guidance we receive - protect the Galaxy, we can, with her aid. Help all of its creations, we must, for wholly evil, no one is, nor are they without help."

The boys thoughts wondered to the battle with Voldemort he had taken part in earlier that day - remembering the part of his mind that wanted very much to hurt Voldemort for all the atrocities he had committed.

"How do I..." he trailed off thinking of how to get his question across, "How can I reach out and gain her guidance?"

The Jedi Master just smiled, his plan working, "Believe, I do, that you have reached out through the Force many times. Ever, have you done something thought impossible - done a feat that pushes past what normal Wizards could do? Happened, something has by instinct, perhaps?," Yoda finished, with a twinkle in his eye.

An image flashed across Harry's mind.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

And another...

For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the diary.

Many images flashed across Harry's mind, his ability to perform in dire situations was astounding. The improvement in aim, the improvement in speed and agility when all hope had fled him save a fool's hope that someone would save him - when he had thought the end to be near.

"How...," whispered the boy, looking off into space.

"Manifesting, the Force is, within you Mister Potter," said the Jedi, looking pointedly at the child, "Stronger, you are growing in its power, with each day - more easy it becomes to control it; to wield it. Embraced it you have, by following the path of the Light Side, by love, by compassion over life of all things - hold so dearly, you do."

"Then have I mastered it?," inquired the boy, still slightly confused.

"Strong, you may be, in it, though no, you have not mastered it. Master it, you do not. Serve it, you do, and serve it you have done without control. Reason, why you cannot feel it flow through you, except when you are in distress or engaged in conflict."

"What do you mean - flow through you?"

"Mean, I do, that while you are skilled in fighting, you do not allow the Force to aid you in fighting unless the situation, dire it is. Ability, the Jedi have, to call upon it, meditate, and embrace it at any given time."

Something in Harry's mind clicked as he recalled his ability to sense beings through the Force earlier in the refresher - how had he done that his mind screamed. "Professor Dumbledore had always told me to find an inner peace..."

"Smart professor, then, Dumbledore is," said Yoda, standing up, "Essential, it is, to be at peace, or dire consequences there are. Peace, I find in you, though all of us, have a Dark Side within us. Forever vigilant, we must be or its lure may draw us in."

"If all you said is true, and that because we hallow life, the Force guides us, than why does the Dark Side always pose a threat?"

"Good question, that is - simple answer, it has," spoke Yoda, knowing this question was coming and knew now was the time to show him how beneficial it would be to become a Jedi, "Light Side, guides us it does, requires love and respect for life it does, while Dark Side, ensnares us, requires hatred and a want to cause pain - anguish. Dark Side, corrupt it does, gives power quickly to those who answer, when beckoned, it will."

Harry looked torn, "Do... do you think I could ever just life peacefully? To not choose a side - to... just enjoy life for once?"

"Question is, live peacefully, can you, without choosing a path of the Force? Chosen, the Force has, to give you a choice - given you the power to change the galaxy. Choice is important, sitting idly may prevent more pain - more loss," Harry looked down, memories flooding his mind, "But what happens when something, prevented, you could have, occurs - do you have the will to allow it? And what then? Is it the Dark Side calling to you - telling you that their lives do not matter?"

A tear slide down Harry's cheek as his loved ones' deaths flooded his mind again, "But why does it matter?," he whispered, his droopy eyelids closing with pain, "Why does it matter when what I've done for five years amounts to nothing - when all that I've loved has perished. What pleasure is there in that?"

"Contemplated, giving up, then, you have?," spoke Yoda, softly, moving across the room and patting the child's arm. The boy nodded, and Yoda gave him a sad smile.

"Sentient being, you are then. Contemplated, giving up, I have as well - still today I do, though I resist the urge."

"But its not serving the Dark Side to give up..." whispered the boy, sinking into the bed.

"Might as well be, it should!," grumbled the Jedi Master, "How many more, had you not intervened, would have died."

"Countless...," Harry whispered, "But what does it matter when I can't save the ones that matter most to me?..."

"Matter, it does, when others suffer from your inaction - Said I have that the Force has given you the power. Embrace, you must, this power. Anything, you are capable of doing, once you choose your path. Choose you must - to suffer pain and anguish and know nothing of love or embracing the Light Side once more, protect those you hold dearly this time, using control, you would."

Harry looked into his hands for awhile and looked up, more determined than he had been a few seconds earlier, "How?"

Yoda got up, and began hobbling to the door, and opened it. He looked back at the boy and gave him the choice.

"Become a Jedi, you can. Teach you, I would. A good heart, you have - guide you well, it does but control, you have none of. Learn, you would, of how to feel the Force. Train you, I would, to let the Light Side show you the right path - the path that will prevent destruction. Teach you how to not bottle the anguish you feel. Give you the ability to move on, to find solitude, yet serve those in need. You will find peace, should you accept - the peace you seek. Not the peace you believe to exist through inaction."

He turned around and moved through the door and craned his neck at the child.

"Leave you may, but remember - the Dark Side grows with each passing day. Prevent, could you, from becoming what many good people have become without guidance? Saved you, the Force has, thus far from becoming what Dark Riddle became - a different galaxy, this is, though. Stronger, the Dark Side is. More easier, it is, to lose sight of what is right - what is wrong. Choose now if you can live with someone suffering as you once did."

Yoda left the sixteen year old child to his own thoughts.

Harry James Potter, sixteen, a boy who had indeed walked the path the easiest. The Force had indeed guided him, kept him from the lure of the Dark Side but he had encountered it. The death of Sirius Black had made him slip into moodiness for two months - he had screamed, cried out that it wasn't fair and harmed Dudley when his anger got the best of him. His pain had only been subdued by Hermione and her constant care for him.

Then she had died.

The pain of two people he loved dearly being lost in so quick a time had floored him, left him without hope, and wishing sincerely for death. The loss of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had not helped, and he remembered the sword he had brought close to his own heart - the voice inside his head saying end it - embrace death. Embrace it.

Another said revenge. How he wanted to exact revenge against the Ministry of Magic - the cold-hearted bastards who did nothing to aid anyone save themselves. Revenge against Malfoy for walking around freely, unable to harm him without getting in trouble, knowing he had committed killings through the visions he received.

What was it that saved him?

_'A child...'_ his mind answered, as he sank once more into the velvet sheets of his bed after dimming the lights out. A simple child. The laughter. The joy the girl felt at seeing her father return, Harry having served by the man in a battle.

Innocence...

He had lost his far sooner then he ought to have. Did he want any person to feel the way he did? Could he honestly see that girl crying at a funeral, her father - her mother, her husband - dead, later on in life? Could he allow something like that to happen if he could prevent it?; to sit by remembering painful memories of joyous times cut too short?

_Amazing...,'_ he thought as he began drifting into sleep. Amazing how many painful memories were truly bottled up within him. Easily they came, and yet he could file them away._ 'What would have happened had Voldemort gotten to me... had his insults gotten to me...'_ Would he have destroyed him? Kept the rage, and let it slowly destroy all he believed dear?

_'It would have...,'_ he thought, as sleep took him, his fatigued body giving into the delightfulness of a soft bed.

He could not allow such a thing to happen. Harry didn't want the memories to eat him away, and he didn't want to sit by idly if another dark menace made itself present.

In the High Council chambers, a small Jedi Master smiled, _'Hardships lie ahead, I fear they do, young Harry. Though, with help, and with guidance, you shall aid young Skywalker in bringing balance to the Force - you shall bring back the Old Jedi Ways.'_


	5. Interlude II: Oath of the Padawan

Interlude II   
**Oath of the Padawan**

It was a month later, that you would find Harry Potter in the High Council chamber, his soon-to-be-teacher, Master Yoda to the side of him and Master Mace Windu in front of him, now that he was the High Council leader-elect.

The now seventeen year old Harry Potter kneeled on a small platform constructed of wood in front of the two Masters. His head was bowed as tradition mandated, and his hands were placed on the wood platform two feet apart from one another.

His hair had been grown quite long for the occasion, and he wore a simple white tunic and pants. He had eaten quite healthily in the last month, and had worked out, his muscles toning slightly and his overall robustness increasing. Thought to be impossible, his eyes were a lighter shade of emerald, the sparkle within them not diminishing one bit - he had studied, and read texts constantly since he had agreed to becoming a member of the Jedi Order, and he felt as if he were once more within the confines of Hogwarts.

While he had made several friends, his best and favorite being Anakin Skywalker, he had received some glares, stares, and harsh criticism for being nine years too old toundergo training. This of course was never said when Master Yoda was around, and Harry tried his best to ignore it. Anakin often taunted the person on behalf of him, reminding him strongly of Ronald Weasley.

He smiled slightly, as a memory of Ron swept his memory.

He was brought out of the memory as Master Windu began.

"Today, Apprentice Potter, you will be the first in over 4,000 years to recite and explain the Old Code. With it, you will then answer a few questions and take the Oath, lastly, before ascending to the rank of Padawan within the Jedi Order. The Padawan is the lowest rank within the Jedi Order, serving under a Master until they are ready to face the Jedi Knight Trials when the Master believes the Padawan ready. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Windu," spoke Harry.

"Very well, repeat the first maxim, Apprentice."

"There is emotion, yet there is peace."

"Your interpretation, Apprentice?"

"That, we as Jedi, to better serve the Light Side, should embrace what we feel - to never bottle it up, yet control ourselves, teach ourselves and free ourselves from the emotions that the Dark Side feeds off. To let it roll off us and to remember who we serve - to hold compassion for all life."

"The second maxim of the code, Apprentice," said Mace Windu, in a businesslike tone.

"There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge," said the seventeen year old, confidently.

"What does that mean? Why do we not say 'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge?'"

"We must be humble, as Jedi," said Harry, "for if we always believe that we are right - that we have learned from history or from the tenets we teach and not stop to think that there may be another solution - another answer - we risk making a mistake. We risk becoming too proud of ourselves, complacent with all the knowledge we command, when in reality, we know little. To admit you are ignorant from the start, you think more clearly and may find many solutions, than the one answer or solution we may get from a data disc, believing ourselves to be knowledgeable."

"Very good, the third maxim?"

"There is passion, yet serenity."

"How does that work?" inquired Mace Windu.

"Passion for life - passion for love - serves our strength within the Light Side of the Force. We must hold some control, though, with our passions or we may lose sight of what love really is.We must also be able to adapt when we lose a strength."

"Good. The fourth maxim."

"There is death, yet there is the Force."

"Explain. Why can we not use the New Code in which states, 'There is no death, there is the Force.'"

"To deny that death occurs is foolish - we are all effected in one way or another when we lose a comrade, a loved one, a parent, or whomever you feel close to." he said, Hermione's cold lifeless body flashing in his mind, "We must remember, though, that the Force flows through everything - that it created everything. We all return to the origin of Force eventually, and we must control our passions, our emotions, and be knowledgeable about the situation, remembering that it is the Force's will."

"Good," said Master Windu, "You have shown your understanding of the code of the Old Jedi, the code we are using in your situation, for we sense the Dark Side is once again clouding the Force. For millenia we have never faced such an encounter - we have become complacent, whereas the Sith have become far superior. They move in stealth, work undercover, and have remained elusive for thousands of years, that is, until five years ago. Show your understanding of the Sith."

Harry continued to look down and took a deep breath, "Two Sith there are, at all times - a Master and an Apprentice."

"Reasoning?"

"Six thousand years ago, the first Sith Wars broke out with the Galactic Republic - the Old Republic as it is coined now. The Sith fought with anger, and hatred but they not only slaughtered the Old Republic, but themselves. Control was first established by Darth Revan, Third Dark Lord of the Sith, who, four thousand years ago made the Sith Caste - Two Sith Lords, Master and Apprentice, then Sith Masters, then Sith Knights, and then Sith Apprentices. Their rule was brought to a halt by Revan himself, and he purged the remaining Sith onto Korriban where they were believed to be defeated. They were not."

"Thousands survived the purging, but they once again turned on themselves, fighting over control until one survived - Darth Bane. He established the rule, that there would be no caste, but a Master and an Apprentice, and since that time, from recent evidence as of five years ago upon the planet of Naboo, the Sith have existed, elusively."

Mace Windu nodded his approval to Yoda, "That will be good enough, though it would be best if you studied the actual Sith. The Sith of today are an ideal - the Sith of 12,000 years ago, first introduced to the Galaxy by the Jedi who fled the Order and became Dark Jedi, were an actual race of hunter-warriors. Darth Revan got the idea of his caste, from the actual Sith, who used such systems to control order. Nonetheless, they too, killed themselves out."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"You have met my approval, Apprentice. You exhibit control over your emotions, and you are well on your way to following the Old Code. All that remains is the Oath of the Padawan," he paused slightly to allow Harry to think upon it, and continued.

"Begin,"

"My oath," the boy said calmly, "Sworn upon the occasion of my Padawanship, is to serve the will of the Force."

"As a symbol of my submission to the Jedi Order, I undertake the task of creating a lightsaber, and receiving the traditional Padawan Braid."

As this was said, Yoda, stepped onto the platform, and began weaving the braid with the help of the Force.

"I promise that I will uphold theJedi Code thatI have recited - I will protect, guard, and serve each life I come across in any way I may, no matter who they may be. I swear upon my occasion of Padawanship, that I shall use the Force for defense and knowledge and never for aggressive purposes."

As Harry Potter finished the last line, Yoda finished snipping his hair to reveal a significantly different looking seventeen year old. His hair was hardly an inch long, and a seven inch braid of hair fell down from behind his right ear. Mace Windu walked up and handed him a simple, brown robe, the traditional one given to all Padawans.

"You may, of course, design your own Padawan, but these are a keepsake. A tradition, if you will," he said with a smile, "I welcome you fully into the Jedi Order, young Padawan."

Harry received the Jedi Robes, then stood up, bowed, and faced his Master.

"Come, Padawan-learner," said his new Master with a smile, "Much we have to learn."

Mace Windu watched in fascination as the two walked out of the High Council Chambers, the bond of Master and Padawan already forming.


	6. Chapter IV: Remembrance

Dear Constant Reader,

This is where I need assistance most from you: Is this chapter, **Remembrance**, rushed?

I truly believe its time to delve into the Clone Wars, and get the show on the road. I do though, as mentioned at the end of the last chapter or so, want people to comprehend Star Wars - its a wonderfully designed Universe (although George Lucas sucks at directing it).

I need you to tell me if things need to be explained more indepth, if things are coming off as too hard to understand, or if this story isn't progressing the way you feel is necessary to keep more than the six Star Wars buffs continuing to read. (Cheers to you)

The Management

* * *

Chapter IV   
**Remembrance**

Hermione Jane Granger.

The day she was murdered.

The seclusion of the nook his Master had created helped on days such as this particular one.

A day of remembrance.

A day of sorrow. A day when the memories assaulted his mind with unbridled fury. A day very significant despite his new life - one that told him to never forget what he once was - a day to be even more significant, as he would later find out.

Soft twitters and chirps permeated the temple top. Birds, large and small, swooped down onto the young Jedi Padawan's retreat, flocking from near and far, the Light Side radiating forth from the gardens and the young man that dwelled there this early morn, drawing them to it. Sounds came with the wind that swept at the trees that were once indigenous to the technological center of the galaxy, the rustling of their leaves oddly soothing the torrential emotion that plagued the Child of Wizard Prophecy.

Harry focused, kneeling on the soft grass high on the top of the Jedi Temple, looking out over the skyscrapers and the Galactic Senate House. He shut his eyes closed, letting the sounds of nature and the distant roar from the industrial section of Coruscant flow through his mind. The vivid images of her death came reeling over his mind, despite what defenses he put up.

"Why can I not concentrate on this blasted day?," he muttered, opening his eyes. He ran a shaky hand through his fairly long hair, he had grown out - the Padawan braid he kept at ten inches or so, dangling down unto his shoulder from behind his right ear.

Four and a half years had past since he had been flung through a portal into this new galaxy; five years since her death.

Reaching to his belt within the dark emerald, silk noil Jedi robes, he himself, had fashioned, he brought out a single hilt, a large one - fourteen inches that held four buttons along its length. Memories flooded his mind of the pain in creating such a tool.

The nineteen year old Jedi Padawan sighed, slamming the crystal down onto the table after the fifty-third failed attempt that day, to situate the focusing crystal correctly in the hilt.

The hilt itself, forged from the steel of Godric Gryffindor's sword, had taken five hundred and seventy hours alone, of concentrated effort to grind, mold, and maintain the Force energy residing within the steel to come up with the well carved piece that lay on his work bench now. The rubies that had glistened along its hilt proved to be adequate Lightsaber crystals, some, after careful cutting, had become perfect for usage within his own.

It was a task not to be taken lightly - the construction of the Lightsaber took upwards from around a month to successfully complete. The construction of a dual-bladed Lightsaber, one revered and shunned within the Jedi Order, had taken six months now and still he was not capable of focusing the crystals within the hilt so the generator could create the pure beam of energy. His patience was whittling away.

"Hm hm hm," laughed his Master walking around his work bench, "Tool, weapons are, of violence. Decent beings, detest them, they do. Tools, of fear, they are. Avoid them, except in direst necessity, and, if compelled, use them only with the utmost restraint."

"What does that have to do with me figuring out how to focus this crystal?," he had replied, rather snootily. Master Yoda had cast him a glare.

"Everything!," he had harrumphed, "Peace, is the Jedi's highest value. If the peace, shattered it has been, content, can we Jedi be? Enemies, demons they are not. Living beings, like yourself, they are. Seek to wish them personal harm, the Jedi does not. Nor rejoice, does he, in a battle won. Impossible it is, to rejoice in such a victory, and delight in the slaughter of others."

"So, I shouldn't spend time building such a weapon -," but he was cutoff with a hand from the Master, who had a twinkle in his eye.

"Hm hm hm, much you have to learn, about the Force, you do. Seek, you do, to create a weapon while pledging to the Light Side. Seek, you must, for guidance from it, acceptance, to create a weapon so powerful as this, and swear upon it, you must, to enter a battle gravely, with sorrow and with great compassion, as though attending a funeral. Remember, you must, that a Jedi uses his powers for knowledge and defense - never to attack. Doing so, it will guide you in placing the crystal, situating something so powerful, impossible to most, it is."

He ran his fingers over the rings situated near the middle of the hilt - he had done what Master Yoda had told him to do, and had situated the focusing crystal upon the next try, and had switched it on. Two blood red bright beams had protruded forth from either end. Many had shied away from him, after having completed the construction of his dual-lightsaber, many fearing him after hearing the stories of Darth Maul and Obi Wan Kenobi. Knight Kenobi had personally congratulated him on such an accomplishment, but many Masters and Knights had been less receiving.

He had help pushing past it, once more, with the guidance of Yoda once more.

He stormed out of the Training Room, Anakin in pursuit.

"Hold off, Harry!," he shouted, reaching out and pulling him to a stop. Harry closed his eyes, silently chiding himself for acting so foolish, "What has gotten into you lately? You going to let Master Took get to you?"

Master Took had further insulted him that day, for having used "Sith Tactics" such as apparating and disapparating. Harry fought with one of the more difficult dueling techniques, extreme concentration and patience required. Few had mastered it, Mace Windu being the foremost in the form he pursued. He had been berated and called the next Dark Lord, a fool for delving so deeply, and too old to learn how to be a 'true' Jedi.

"I don't get it," Harry had mumbled.

"Get what?," Anakin had inquired, casting his best friend a raised eyebrow.

"How much of a hypocrite he is!," he shouted, suddenly, "He runs around with his arse stuck up his head preaching to the Padawans about how to never hate! To never hold grudges and yet here he is, calling me a damn Sith Lord." the nineteen year old breathed.

"Why do you care what he thinks? - he's not your master." Harry ignored him, shrugging him off and turning around, stepping forward and plowing into Yoda. Sure enough, it was Harry who fell down onto his bum, and Yoda, who remained upright, casting a shrewd glance at his apprentice.

"Right, he is, you know," the Master Jedi said, "Serenity, you need to find with your passion."

"I..." struggled the young man, "I've tried hard... very hard-"

"Old saying, there is:," Yoda had cut off, "Fill your bowl to the brim and spill, it will. Keep sharpening your knife, and blunt it will be. Chase after wealth and security - unclench, your heart will never. Care about people's approval, and prisoner, you will be to them. Do your work, and step back. Only path, there is, to serenity."

Serenity had come slightly easier after that, his mind focusing solely on his work and not about what others thought of him, his guidance slowly coming from the Force but mostly from Master Yoda. Though he reformed to work harder and solely on what needed to be done, he met trouble with controlling his self-loathing. He had thought himself a failure after countless times spent meditating.

'Why am I not successful, Master?," had asked a kneeling twenty year old after not feeling the Force once more, "Why can't I do this..."

"Success, all you worry about, is it?" inquired the Master, hovering slightly off the ground on a hover pad.

"Well, yes..." he said, puzzled at the question, "Why wouldn't I be worried about success?"

"Success, dangerous as failure, it is," spoke the Jedi.

"Well, if we don't strive for success, how is there any hope that we would accomplish our mission... people could die... people have died...," Harry spoke softly, trailing off.

"Do you fear failure?," inquired Yoda.

"Yes... yes, I do... very much so... I don't want to see another innocent life lost - its why I joined the Order, my Master."

"Hope, hollow as fear, it is."

"How though?"

"What does it mean,'success, dangerous as failure, it is'? Simple. Whether up the ladder of success or down it, position shaky, it will always be. When you stand with your feet on the ground, always, you will keep your balance. To the second, what does it mean 'Hope, hollow as fear, it is?' Phantoms, both hope and fear are!" had shouted the Jedi Master, "Arise, they do, from thinking of self. When we don't see the self as self, what do we have to fear?"

Harry Potter closed his eyes again, placing the lightsaber hilt in front of him. The Dark Side within himself assaulted again, attacking the sanctity of his mind with the images of her death.

The lifeless body of Hermione Granger laid there in the entranceway of the Granger Household.

Her clothes torn in various parts, defiling the sanctity and dignity of a woman who prided herself in serving everyone - the oppressed, the enslaved, and the non-humans of the world-had been her goal to free and protect. Her body now lay, spoiled of the purity it once held, her hair caked with blood. The sword lay to the side of her stomach, the hole still seeping blood through the wound.

Harry's eyes clenched, staring into the once warm brown eyes of Hermione, now lifeless... cold...

"Empty your mind of all thoughts..." whispered a soft voice inside his head. He tried to empty -

'There is no try! Do or do not!' flashed through his mind, remembering what his Master had told him from the start. The thoughts began extricating, clearing from the chaos that was his mind until all that was there was white pure light.

He chose to do.

"Let your heart be at peace..." it continued to whisper, the tendrils touching his heart, slowing down the frantic rate at which it beat. The young Jedi Padawan listened softly to its patter, echoing through the white light he cast his mind within.

The feeling was extravagant; the coldness fleeing from him.

"Watch the turmoil of beings, but contemplate their return..." it whispered - she whispered, he could now point out, letting it guide himself towards the voice.

"For each separate being within the universe returns to the common source," she continued, softly, the voice rolling onto him like a light breeze. His hair ruffled slightly in the wind that picked up at his peace, "Returning to the source is serenity..." he whispered. Several of the birds within the trees stationed around him, swooped downward, stalking to him, drawn to the Light glow he began emitting off his body.

"You must forever realize the source, for if you do not, you stumble in confusion and sorrow," said the voice, "Once you realize where you come from, you naturally become tolerant," she said, and he felt a presence, whisking at him, tendrils of grace and warmth flowing through him, "Kindhearted as a grandmother," chuckled the voice, not surprising Harry, as it would most, "Dignified as a King..."

It paused, only for a brief moment, letting the words sink into the young Jedi Padawan.

"Once realized, you can deal with whatever life brings you... and when death comes, you will be ready, Harry Potter...," she said,in an affectionate manner.

"This... this is to be immersed in the wonder of... _magic_," it finished, with a touch of humor. His body produced a white warm light - emitted it. It tried to float upwards, moving and shifting around his body. The birds no longer chirped, but embraced the goodness, basking in its glory, and the trees swayed towards him, the tendrils of life echoing through his kneeled form.

Harry opened his eyes, revealing exuberant crystal sapphire blue eyes that glowed with fiery passion and warmth, and knowledge, and understanding.

A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him...

And feel he did. His eyes glanced at the grass and lightsaber at his feet, their energy signatures radiating, the presence of the Force all around him - it was everything, everything and more. Wave upon wave crashed through his body, his mind, and his heart unclenched, he too, basking in its glory. He looked up, following the tendrils of the Force seeping forth from the roots underground, and his breath hitched as he looked at the tree several meters in front of him.

_'Is it possible,'_ his mind whispered softly.

There beneath the softy blowing branches stood a woman of his age, yet she was not a woman of normal sorts. Her hair moved gracefully in the wind, the color of it crystal, and translucent, entrancing the young Jedi Padawan. Her entire body was a shade of blue, her clothes completely white - her form entirely translucent. Harry looked at her face, and a small smile played upon his own.

That face - he could never forget such a face constructed as hers, no matter the age, "Hermione...," he breathed, slowly getting up from his kneeling position, his eyes still the light blue color that embodied and made the Light Side of the Force. He walked forward, and the woman laughed softly. He was beyond amazed - he had heard of the Force granting permission for the deceased to visit the living, to give guidance in times of little resolve to moved forward.

"Glad to see you have not stopped living... my love," she said, softly, moving from the tree. Her body was much like a ghost, except far more real, far more beautiful in death - so he assumed.

"Dead?," she said, reading his mind, "I technically have not been born," she whispered, moving to a foot within him, "This is not the future, nor the present. You were right... for once," the essence of Hermione said with a laugh.

"How?," he whispered, feeling the warmth her spirit gave off, "How is it possible? Why am I here?," he began desperately wanting answers, "Why in the past if -," she touched her fingers to his mouth, which, while they held no substance save the Force itself, silenced him.

"Have you been paying attention at all?," she chided, playfully. Harry's mouth curved into a small smile - it was Hermione, "Never underestimate it... never underestimate the power of Magic for one second. Never think it is yours to bend to your will, Harry..."

They stood there in silence, for a brief moment before Hermione continued. Truly weird, was this meeting, between someone so living, and one so dead... Not even born, was Hermione, and the Force was that strong - capable of changing things in an instant.

"As said... this is indeed the past... the outcomes of what to come having already been decided once before, but the Force... the Force wants _you _to change that. Whether its in correction... whether its in ruining the galaxy or even as simple as stopping a child from effectively ever being born... that is up to you..."

"But I never wanted any of that," he said softly, no disdain or malice in his words. He had always believed he lived a somewhat respectful life, and had always been ready for death. The problem lied with others dying... Ron... Hermione...

"The Force never dictated us to be, Harry...," she said softly, picking up on what he meant, truly sad. She looked up, her eyes filled with warmth and compassion, "But it does not mean you can not find what you seek here. You need to move on... all of us... all of your friends - Dumbledore, Ron, Sirius... we will be waiting for you, and we will be happy to meet all your new ones - we will not hold it against you for moving on... I will not hold it against you..." she whispered, trailing off at the implied meaning of her own words.

"I understand," he whispered, so softly that it hardly reached his ears but the wind carried it, and she smiled. It felt so weird, yet so normal to the young man to be talking like this. He looked over Hermione as a twenty-one year old, and smiled. He was brought out of her grandeur when she began speaking again.

"Open your heart! Live your life the way _you_ want to, and worry about criticism from people you trust and love... You have been given a second chance to live the life by your rules... Remember what I said, though: never think the Force is yours to control..." she said, kissing her fingers and placing them upon his cheek which sent a powerful surge of the Force through his entire body, his eyes closing from the warmth felt - he had always felt alive around her.

Harry smiled a sad smile towards her, a tear running down his cheek, "I will, Hermione... I will... but there isn't another person like you... who cares as much as I do... you've taught me to care about each life, no matter how weak - that no one is truly evil... shown me the right way when the Dark Side called to me... What other girl in this universe is as brilliant as you? As charming? As.. beautiful?..." he whispered, looking down at the nicely kempt grass.

"Funny you should ask," she said with a brilliant smile, she leaned forward and Harry looked up, interested, "She's brilliant, charming, and she cares about everyone. More importantly, she cares about the good of the planet she was born on, her family, as she would call it... thats most important to her..." she rubbed her chin for effect, "Absolutely hates war - believes it should be avoided at all costs, and she values life as much as you do," she finished, with a smile.

"Who?," he inquired, not believing for a second - Master Yoda would have hit him with his cane if he ever found out.

She laughed, "What, and ruin the surprise? That takes the fun out of meeting her, being an arse to her, then finding out how much you need her and love her then pushing her away once worse comes for worse, believing it to be the best option," she finished, all in one breath.

They grinned at one another, and stood silent for a moment, the Force flowing through each other, warming one another until Harry broke it, "How is it?"

"Serene, Harry. The Light Side is very serene... the Dark... the Dark is too horrible to describe" she whispered.

"Tom?," he said, slightly fearful of what happened to him. Hermione smiled, and sent a bit of the Force to soothe him.

"He is with us.. It really is a good thing you did, Harry... Just believe in yourself a little more..." she said, turning around, "I must go for now, Harry... always remember... remembrance is always important, but never forget to live. And do try to listen to Master Yoda - he may have a problem with.. uh what's it called out here?"

"Galactic Basic," answered Harry, meaning the name used in this Galaxy, for what was English in his first.

"Yes... despite his -"

"Hey!," he said, slightly offended, "I think its perfectly fine."

"Yes, you would think a poor creature being illiterate was perfectly fine."

"He does it on purpose."

"No, he hobbles on purpose- he really never learned how to speak correctly. Despite whatever you want to call it, he is very wise and it'd do you some good to listen to him - really listen to him," she chided.

Harry nodded, smiling once more, and with a strong gust of wind, she was swept away and gone, returning once more to the origin of all things.

Stranger things have happened, perhaps, but Harry felt perfectly fine, knowing now what Master Yoda had been trying to teach him all along.

Open yourself to the Force, then trust your natural responses, and everything will fall into place.

Harry's eyes reverted back to their emerald green color, as he knelt to the luscious green grass once more, but he felt the Force still, flowing through him.

The sound of leaves brushing against one another, the distant sounds of generators and mechanisms turning out power and other mechanisms, the soft howl of the wind, and the energies they held all flowed through his mind, as he meditated that morning, thinking about his encounter and how far he had come in four and a half years as a member of the Jedi Order - the one of only three "Old Knights," the others being Master Mace Windu, and his own Master, Yoda.

He felt two things near noon, when the two suns of Coruscant were fully visible to see, the clouds of the early morning moving eastward into the poorly constructed areas of the planet - the slums. One, a very powerful being moving towards him, who was overly excited, and another being -another _presence_ - far off in the distance towards the Galactic Senate House - something disturbing, unpleasant, and he felt the Force warn him.

Harry was brought out of the small encounter with the cloud of mystery that he sensed Darkness within, when someone begin shouting his name to the left of him.

"Harry!" shouted Anakin, as he looked up, his eyes shifting from Light blue due to his meditation more quickly this time.

"Yes, Annie?," said, Harry, a bit put off that he had been disturbed, now that he had finally gotten the hang of 'being one' with the Force.

"I told you never to call me that!," he exclaimed, faking hurt, "Some brother you are," he said with compassion. Anakin still missed his mother, who he had to leave when becoming a Jedi, but it helped knowing he had someone to relate to in being a Jedi who was too old for training, and slightly more passionate about their duties than others.

"Knight Kenobi told me to call you it whenever possible," Harry said, getting up, and dusting his emerald green robes off. His white tunic and white pants were slightly dirty, but all in all, the young man looked sharp and handsome. His face had progressed in holding cheeks that were of regal type, his hair was softer and more tamable, and his figure was well toned, and despite his lack of muscles, he could kick anyone's arse "The Muggle Way." (Non-Force Sensative Way)

"You'll never guess who's coming," Anakin said, ignoring the comment about his master, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Oh no," grumbled Harry, summoning the Lightsaber from the ground into his outstretched right palm, that was facing down, "Don't tell me Master Took is coming, please don't..." he muttered, replacing the tool of the Jedi on his belt.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "No, not that old coot! That ol -" he said, but Harry shot him a stern glare, which made him quiet on those matters quite quickly. Being depressed about lectures, was fine, but respect was essential, and Harry felt that Anakin needed to learn to respect everyone. While, Harry had done it once or twice in his career as a Jedi, Anakin criticized everything, rudely, which occasionally drove him bonkers. He hoped to instill some of his qualities in his best friend to prevent the rest of the Order from attacking them should they grow tired of the two.

"Fine, fine Master Potter, I am most sorry to have insulted Master Took," he said with a touch of humor, "Anyway, the Senator from Naboo is coming!"

Harry stopped suddenly, and looked pointedly at Anakin, "You ran all the way up here to tell me that the Senator from Naboo is coming?"

"Haven't you been listening to me, recently?," he asked, exasperated, "Its her!"

That explained it. Harry had mastered the art of filtering out anything that involved _her. 'Poor lad never shuts up about her, really,'_ he thought, holding back a smile. He then frowned slightly. Everyone save himself, Mace Windu, and Yoda were Old Knights, utilizing emotion to drive their abilities. Anakin was still following the New Knight code... Harry pondered the situation. He was specifically not to reveal it to anyone, and that included Anakin, about the Old Code being used once again. It would be revealed when the time was right, he pondered, recalling his Master's words.

"That explains it. Truly, whenever you say her name, I stop listening," Harry replied, snapping out of his thoughts.Anakin turned around and shot him a glare.

"I don't only talk about her - well _her her_ but the Separatist movement that's being led by some unknown agent at the moment. You should pay attention - things are going to get ugly if the Republic doesn't do something. Jedi Knights should be dispatched to find the leader and to get rid of him," responded Anakin.

"I know all about the Confederacy of Independent Worlds that is forming. Her plan, if you'd listen to it, which you must not have, is to prevent war from starting. The Jedi are smart to act as mediators for the time being. Are number are too few at the moment, to be engaging in a Galactic War against that many nations, especially one having backing from the Trade Federation and several big black market operations - the Supreme Chancellor must want the Republic to fail if he's moving for a clone army," Harry said, began rattling off facts, and Anakin listened, inputting his own thoughts, "Anyway... so I finally get to meet your _little _crush?"

Anakin blushed slightly, "Well, actually, I just spoke with Master Yoda and Master Windu - they told me to come find you and take you along... in your speeder... to get her."

Harry couldn't help it, he began laughing hysterically, "That's horrible - were you even trying, Anakin?," Anakin began laughing too, "Come on, lets go meet Misses Skywalker."

They were going to meet her.

Padme Naberrie Amidala.

* * *

I have decreed that the Theme Song for Harry Potter is **Droid Invasion** from **Star Wars: Episode ISound Track   
**It has that empowering feeling - chaos, then order, then depression, then order. If you have the time, listen to it - I think you'll enjoy. 

For those who want a picture of what I envision Harry Potter's Lightsaber to look like, look search Google on Images and type **Darth Maul Lightsaber**. 

* * *


	7. Chapter V: The Real Senator of Naboo

Chapter V  
**The Real Senator of Naboo**

Obi Wan Kenobi stepped into the High Council chambers, moving towards the enormous windows that served as the outer wall - the crimson curtains were drawn open to let in the early noon sunlight. He spotted who he was to meet hovering two meters off the ground in a sleek, disk-like mechanism - a hoverpad.

"Master Yoda," he said, cordially walking up to the Jedi Master who had once been his trainer for five years; Qui-Gon Jinn had made him his Padawan at the age of eleven. He gave a respectful bow and Yoda nodded his head in return.

"Concerned, you are, about your Padawan, correct?"

"Indeed I am, Master Yoda," Obi Wan replied, moving towards the windows and gazing down at the hover dock of the Jedi Temple where vehicles were placed, "I think he..." he trailed off, when he caught movement below.

Kenobi watched as two figures moved across the docking area towards a speeder. Yoda hovered to the window and looked out as well, frowning slightly. Obi Wan caught the color of one of the figure's robes - emerald green - Harry Potter, the only person with emerald robes in the Temple, which meant Anakin was the other._ 'Those two are inseparable,'_ he thought, smiling slightly. If anything, he was thankful of Harry's assistance in training Anakin to be a better member of the Jedi Order.

Obi Wan sighed, "Harry won't be a Padawan for much longer, will he?"

Harry was, in Obi Wan's eyes, a model Padawan in every sense of the word. While every person had their moments, Harry was the one with the fewest. Obi thought, that while Harry was often frustrated with himself for not picking up on something he thought he should have, he was generally calm, and a studious Jedi Padawan. The young man aided out where he could, not minding spending less time sleeping or giving up a lunch break to aid a fellow Padawan.

Slightly perturbed, Yoda raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps - perhaps not," he replied, thinking heavily upon the immense concentration of Light Side surging through his Padawan. Master Yoda, had of course, felt the powerful connection the child established some minutes earlier. Yoda sighed, "Connected with the Force, he has - fastest, I have seen. Expected him to master it so quickly, I did not."

"Why the gloom expression, then, Master Yoda?," inquired a surprised Obi Wan Kenobi - it had taken him until the battle with the Sith Lord, Darth Maul, to fully connect with the Force and be able to feel it, meditate upon it, and ask for guidance through it, "He has done everything a Padawan should do - he is one of the best members of the Jedi Order..." he trailed off, seeing Yoda frowning, "What is it?"

"Difficult tasks, he has had, in his training - of that I made sure of," replied Yoda, "Nudged him, I did, down a difficult path to accomplish. Matter not, it did - accomplished everything more quickly, than ever seen, he has."

Obi Wan shifted on the balls of his feet, avoiding the problem he wanted to bring up with the Master for the time being, and moving to get some caffa from the synthesizer in the left portion of the High Council chambers, "So you're the one who had him build that monstrous weapon - and Vaapad?"

Vaapad was a Sith name given to the dueling technique both Master Mace Windu and Harry had mastered. It was the seventh dueling form out of as many, the first six being approved by all Jedi. The seventh required a strong mentality, and extreme concentration. If those who couldn't handle it attempted it, more often then should, they called to the Dark Side for help in frustration upon not being able to use it effectively. It had been given a Sith name by several Masters who disagreed with such a form being used by justice bringers and champions of the light.

"Indeed," sighed Yoda once more, "Believes he does, that he is not a good Jedi. Amazing, this child is - selfless, confident in doing his duty... not too confident. The Force is acting heavily upon him, I do sense." Master Yoda turned his hoverpad to face Obi Wan who was sipping lightly on his cup of Caffa, avoiding Master Yoda's gaze, "Struggle, he does not, upon skills of the Jedi - Struggle, he does, with his past and self-esteem."

"Yes... so I've heard...," replied Obi Wan, "My Padawan has told me of finding Padawan Potter thrashing in his sleep on occasion when he visits," at this, Yoda raised an eyebrow, "Screaming names or some sort. When Anakin inquired upon it, Harry merely said it involved a past he was not proud of..."

Yoda's ears flapped to their sides in sadness.

"He has lost loved ones, has he not, Master Yoda?" inquired, a curious Obi Wan. He knew little of Harry Potter's sudden appearance and could hardly believe a person at the age of twenty-one could understand the tenets and adapt so quickly. Then again, the first night he was there, he bested every person his age, save one. Which was now none - Harry was deadly with the dual-bladed lightsaber. It sent shivers of fear up his spine just thinking of how quickly the young man moved and with accuracy that could topple most Masters to boot.

"Indeed, he has. Lack of esteem in himself as a person, comes from there, it does. Saddens me, it has, to see one so centered in the Light Side of the Force, suffering from such a past," said Yoda, pondering upon revealing a bit of the child's history.

Yoda wanted Obi Wan Kenobi to be apart of the new teachings that were based on the Old Order of Jedi, so he decided to give the gist of it, "Killed, his entire family was," which brought Obi out of thinking of a way to bring up the problem he was sensing in Anakin, "Friends, families of friends, teachers... knew him well, and killed you were," he said, forebodingly, "Fought the man, who brought about such destruction, he did."

"Did he use the Dark Side, Master Yoda?," inquired Obi Wan, his mind recalling his brief use of the Dark Side against Darth Maul after having lost his Master. It had sent him into a rage he had never come near to experiencing in his entire life.

"No... used the Dark Side, he did not. Could have, if he wanted to. Forgave him, he did, instead, and redeemed the man, he was able to do. Told him, I did, when we did meet, that connecting fully with the Force would help him move past it... Tells me, he does, that the past no longer effects him... lied to me, he has... afraid of it, he is... feels he has done something wrong... most troubling..."

"Do you fear him falling to the Dark Side, Master Yoda?" asked the Jedi Knight, moving to the window once more and gazing out at the skyscrapers and particularly the Senate Building to the west of the Jedi Temple.

"Fear, I do not, him falling to the Dark Side. Born from the Light, he was. Sense it, I could, when we did meet... make him destroy himself instead, the Dark Side would."

"Do you think he is getting better?"

"Days, there are, when he gets worse and days there are, when he gets better. Better, he was, today. Connected with Force, he did, though I still sense much regret within him."

"Regret? What regret could there be?"

"Living," was the simple answer, "Care about him, I very much do. More so, than any other student I have ever had. Hoping, I was, that he would fail in creating his lightsaber... instead, now, he is called a Sith Lord in training. Ashamed, I am, of the Masters who call him such a thing... Teaching him, I was, that being human was okay... that failure was normal. Expected, I did not, that he would create it in record time."

"Are you speaking of the Old Jedi and emotion, Master Yoda?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, "Got it all wrong, he has," he said with a hint of distress, "Emotion, he does use, but not for himself. Loves, respects... but does no longer believe he is worthy of such affection. Does not bode well for him, I think. Machines, we are not... but mechanical, he is. The Perfect Jedi, he has become."

"What?" inquired Obi, slightly confused.

"Sith Lord, they call him. Perfect Jedi, is he, by definition of High Council. Selfless, compassionate of every life, and spares no emotion for himself."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Not been listening, have you?," sighed Yoda, "Light Side, he may be, but no amount of the Force can save you, if believe in yourself, you do not. Lived alone, contemplating the mistakes he had made in his life, he would have, had I not urged him to be my Padawan. Worried, about that, I did when first, we did meet," he harrumphed.

Yoda looked up out of the window at the ascending suns of Coruscant_, 'Much good, he has done.... be so hard on himself, he should not, for making mistakes.' _

"So where do you believe our Padawans are going, Master Yoda?" inquired Obi Wan, a moment later, upon seeing the diminutive green Master Jedi gazing off into the skies of Coruscant.

"Visiting Senator Amidala, they are," he replied, which made Obi Wan wince, having hit the problem he was having with Anakin.

Yoda had known what Obi Wan was stressing over since he had entered. Very little escaped Yoda, and he was going to let Obi Wan Kenobi bring it up - the way of the Master was to let things take their course. He would of course allow Harry to follow his heart and let time take its course in matters concerning him but it did not mean he could not feel worried - it kept the Jedi Master alive to know he was not heartless when thinking of Harry.

This was the way of the Old Jedi.

Both Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda continued discussing their Padawans - Obi steering far away from Anakin's attachment to the former Queen and now Senator of Naboo, while the said students rocketed through the main thoroughfare of Coruscant, heading towards the Senatorial Landing Pad.

"Remind me again... Why did I allow you to drive?," asked a slightly sickened Harry Potter, who watched as blurs of lights, cars, and buildings were left in the dust of his speeder... that he had mistakenly let Anakin drive.

It was a comfortable two-seater with no top that was painted a rich golden-yellow color. Harry had received it from an elderly lady who had fallen out of it, and refused no as an answer when she offered it to him, after having been saved by the Child of Wizard Prophecy. Anakin convinced him to keep it, and so Harry and Anakin often went to Zax's Diner for a bite to eat, the Senate Building to watch the Senators discuss affairs, or just out in the bustling city-planet that was Coruscant, to drive around.

"Because I'm perhaps the greatest driver to ever live?," replied nineteen year old Anakin, with a childish grin, as he tried proving the point by squeezing in between two speeders after passing five, narrowly missing another oncoming speeder that zipped by a split second later. Harry's eyes had widened in the two seconds it had taken, and he couldn't disagree more.

Yelling from the drivers behind them reached their ears, which caused Anakin to smile and Harry to grimace.

"Hate to say this mate, but that was reckless!," Harry shouted, the wind blowing in his face from moving so quickly, causing him strain while speaking. He shook his head as Anakin sped up and passed several more speeders, "We are supposed to be setting an example!"

"Honestly, Harry!," he shouted back, "What's living a little?"

"Living a very little," was muttered in response, as they sped past a cargo ship, coming within a foot of the left side of the colossal vehicle. "I worry about you, Anakin!" he shouted once more, causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow, piloting with one hand and not looking at the speeders in front of him, nor the thoroughfare. "LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Harry shouted, his eyes widening once more.

Anakin dodged, effortlessly, not looking, the car Harry had seen come out of no where.

"You never have driven like this before! What is with the sudden change?"

This caused Anakin to slow down immediately, as he sighed, "Its more like 'What's gotten into you lately, Harry?' I'm just having a little fun, you Hutt. Honestly, I'm more worried about you... this entire last year you're the one who's changed..."

'_Not this again_,' sighed Harry, _'Hey! Did he call me a Hutt?'_

"More studying... more working in the training room... You don't get out much anymore, save when you need to go up to Master Yoda's retreat," said the Chosen One.

"Me?" replied the young man with jet-black hair, "Its not me who has neglected to figure out we have a responsibility as Jedi. Darkness is returning, we are growing older, getting -" but he was cut off by Anakin who had memorized the speech.

"Getting closer to having to take our Jedi Knight Trials. You must remember we are going to play a crucial role in any war we might face in the next couple of decades... Yes, yes, I know! You only told me yesterday. What's with having a little fun?"

"A little fun doesn't have to consist of breaking every damn law known in the Galaxy on a thoroughfare," he replied, "Besides, I enjoy many things - I have lots of fun."

"Your fun consists of figuring out whether or not the Sith are behind the Separatist movement," Anakin replied, with a laugh. When Harry had told him it was quite possible the agent leading the Separatist movement was perhaps a Sith Apprentice, Anakin had laughed, telling him he'd next suggest the Chancellor was evil and trying to destroy the Republic from the inside - he, from his childhood, had loved Senator Palpatine who was now Supreme Chancellor. '_Paranoid_,' thought Anakin, turning off the main thoroughfare onto another passageway that led directly to the Senatorial Landing Pad.

"Its not in the least bit fun. Its called priority. Know your enemy as well as you know your friends. I prefer training, really..." Anakin rolled his eyes, "Have always loved being a swordsman, and I enjoy driving but there are limits. Besides the point: all I'm trying to teach you is to be respectful of the laws and to act more serious."

Anakin slammed on the breaks, after pulling off to the side, "I appreciate it - really do, but you are _not_ my Master! I don't know who you think the Sith are but they aren't a threat. A single Jedi Knight was capable of defeating a Sith Master, and you can defeat that Jedi Knight with three strokes of your blade."

"You forget we lost Master Jinn! Never underestimate your bloody enemy, Anakin, nor the Force for that matter. There's an imbalance - Darkness clouds seeing clearly into the future and that's not a good sign at all. I also highly doubt Darth Maul was the Master of the Sith - its the Master who sends his minions to do the dirty work and Darth Maul, from what you've described was nothing more than an assassin - I have some knowledge on it... from reading a lot," he said evasively.

Harry had been sworn to secrecy upon his past by Master Yoda. He did want to tell Anakin of all the struggles he went through, as he could relate to Anakin who had been mistreated for the first decade of his life and had technically been severed from any biological parent figure,but he supposed it was for the best.

"Before I even become a Knight, I swear, you'll be hobbling around carrying a cane and shouting 'Never waste the Force, you must!'," Anakin said, in his best Yoda imitation, speeding up again. Harry tried his best to look serious, but they both burst into laughter hardly three seconds later.

Harry settled into his seat, both him and Anakin slipping into silence.

Harry's mind, on the other hand, went into full activity, slipping into an image of a battle - one of the many he had watched on the screens in the Jedi Archive. 'The Archive', as it was dubbed, was the expansive library that contained all texts, audios, and images known to exist within the Galactic Republic. He spent many an hour in there, studying history, and had managed to read the information on every Sith Lord, Jedi Master, Republic Admiral, and Republic General to have ever been alive.

The young man's mind shifted to another battle, this one imagined, using tactics Jedi Revan had used in the Mandalorian Wars, and then as Darth Revan, Third Dark Lord of the Sith.

He analyzed in his mind, the maps of each battle that had been charted from the many millenia ago, each capital space ship moving within the confines of the chamber he called his mind, at its real speed. The smaller ships dodging in and out of the larger, the occasional exploding depending upon whether or not he changed flanks or tried different formations. He worked out thousands of them, but especially worked on a way to destroy the opposition with losing as little people as possible.

_'Knight Revan was a brilliant tactician during both the Mandalorian Wars and after he returned to the Light. As Dark Lord of the Sith, his tactics were brutal in the campaign he waged under the Sith Banner, spending troops to gain more territory and money at a quicker pace, finding them expendable... unacceptable,' _he thought, sighing, as they drew closer to the docking garage near the Senatorial Landing Pad where Senator Amidala was due to land.

His mind shifted to ground assault.

Harry did find himself agreeing with Anakin in that respect - he studied a lot, something he hardly did in the past, but the past was something he wanted to change (He just got sent back 3980 years too far, and a zillion light years off.) Harry didn't neglect maintaining a healthy body, though. He very much enjoyed working on lightsaber techniques - it took his mind off the past. For it, he was able to defeat every Knight within the Academy with relative ease.

Anakin pulled the golden-yellow speeder into the docking area, locking with one of the parking mechanisms as it touched down. Both Padawans hopped out of the car with grace only capable of having through the Force and began walking towards the landing pad. The Senator's ship was due to land with escort fighterships from the Royal Naboo Space Navy in less than five minutes.

The docking garage was heavily lit, and several dozens speeders were docked against the massive duracrete steel walls - duracrete being a hardly malleable alloy used in construction of most foundations for buildings, weaponry, armor, and other items of warfare. The path towards the exit was blazed in ornate alien tile of a reddish hue, and odd red bubble lights hovered several feet off the ground illuminating the otherwise dark garage.

It was as they were walking out of the facility that something happened that made Harry's heart stop for a moment. It made his blood run cold. It caused a shiver to run along his spine in trepidation. It was something that had not happened since they day he arrived here.

Off-center of his forehead, in a place where he possessed something he fought to keep secret, lay hidden, a prickling sensation struck.

Harry reached for his double-bladed lightsaber, and grasped onto it inside his Jedi robes as Anakin and he proceeded forward out of the docking garage.

The prickling sensation continued.

Anakin looked up and smiled, gently nudged Harry and pointed up towards the skyline. One large ship, followed by four smaller ones were slowly making its way to the landing pad. Anakin beamed.

"Come on, lets hurry up!" he said, beginning to run.

"Hold on!" shouted Harry but Anakin paid no attention. He pulled the double-bladed lightsaber out as a fresh wave of pain was inflicted upon his mind.

An image flashed across his mind.

'Make sure she does not live. She cannot be allowed to prevent this war,' spoke a cold voice behind a dark billowy robe that covered every inch of the man's body save the lower part of his face, displaying his elderly nose, mouth, and chin.

Then another, as he fell to his knees...

'M'Lady Amidala,' spoke a dark-skinned man dressed in a lavish uniform, 'We fear for your safety. It is no different than last time: many want you dead. Cordé will be your double as Sabé is away at the time. You will be riding as left end escort.'

A brunette dressed in white sleeping robes turned around, her elegant hair swaying slightly. She frowned, then sighed, 'Very well, Panaka, but you know I hate putting people in danger for my own safety, especially them.'

'Your vote against the Supreme Chancellor will be very important, M'Lady. Millions of lives can be saved if we stave off the war effort in hopes for peaceful resolution with the Confederacy.'

'I know I shouldn't hide - I should be realistic, right, as so many have died? But I cannot... I always have to ask myself when we do doubles, 'Is it all that good, if lives are to be used like this?''

'For the 'greater' good, M'Lady,' replied the officer, handing the woman uniforms.

The image faded out and Harry regained control of his mind.

"A vision," Harry breathed heavily, as he got up. His hand was pressed firmly against the area the now bearable prickling sensation was originating from._ 'The real Senator is in an escort ship, the mainship holds an imposter and they're too be attacked,'_ he concluded. He lifted his right hand, the lightstaff(1) clenched within, and ignited a single side. The Child of Wizard Prophecy looked ahead to see the starfighters and the main ship begin to land.

_'Must hasten.' _He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

Slowly, he began drawing energy from the Force into himself. He opened his eyes and a second later all anyone would see if they were to focus on Harry James Potter, was an emerald and crimson blur, as it closed the distance to the landing strip.

The Force, when trained, could be used to increase one's agility and movement, and this particular feat was one of the first Harry had mastered. He stopped abruptly at the edge of the strip and watched as Anakin moved towards the main ship which had a woman moving out of it. _'What the hell are they going to try...'_ he began thinking to himself, his eyes darting around for assailants while his mind played out thousands of scenarios of effective assassination.

As if he was heard, a pang in his head caused him to turn to the left towards two of the escort fighterships which had a woman descending forth from on the far left, and a man descending from the one closer. He turned to the source of where the Force was rippling in distress and warning to see a speeder go by overhead which released three metallic spheres, a meter in width each, from the back that plummeted to a second path leading towards the main ship but mainly to the two left escort fighterships which was now devoid of its occupants.

_'Not good - not good at all,'_ thought Harry, remaining calm as he stalked forth, allowing room for the second beam of the lightstaff to manifest. The three metallic spheres decelerated their decent with thrusters they held on their lower hemisphere. They fell to the floor, and a whir of mechanic sounds permeated the landing pad as the woman from the far left escort starfighter ship brought out her blaster gun as did the man, and began moving away from the path.

The spheres broke apart, forming mechanical arms, mechanical legs, and an eventual lengthy mechanical body which upon it held a viper-like head with red mechanical eyes that flared into life, the eerie glow signifying it being active. The speeder flew over head again, as Harry jumped forward, closing the distance in relative ease, bringing his lightsaber in front of his chest as the assassin droids brought their weaponry upward and unleashed a barrage of blaster fire.

Harry moved his lightstaff in sweeping arcs, as he pressed forward, rebounding the blaster fire back onto their senders - the damage to the droids insignificant due to the energy shielding they possessed.

Targeting him now, the droids concluded the Boy Who Lived was an object in the way of their overall mission to dispose of the Senator. The young man replied to their focus on him by moving quicker with the aid of the Force - his deflection of the blaster beams that sped towards him flawless as he sent each back. In seconds he closed the twenty meter distance with grace and calm. He hopped the last three meters spinning through the air as he twirled and sliced downward across the center assassination droid in a diagonal cut, severing it in two.

The Child of Wizard Prophecy stood between the other two, as he deflected each, pivoting back and forth between one another , moving towards one of them at a lightning pace. He turned once more to the other one while he swiped the back half of his lightstaff while not looking across the duracrete cuff that linked the head of the droid, behind him, to its body - he sliced through it in a perfect horizontal cut.

He focused on the remaining droid of the three as the speeder sped by once again, overhead, and the Force alerted him to a faint, hardly audible clicking noise that came from the vehicle. Harry looked up as a missile zipped forth from the open window of the speeder. He looked once more at the droid, blocking another three blaster shots and reached out with the Force towards the droid that stood four meters away.

Harry felt the tendrils move through the distance, invisible to the eye, stretching forth and encompassing the droid.

It was over in a second.

The Jedi Padawan lifted his hand and moved it fluently towards the incoming projectile. The assassin droid was picked off the ground with relative ease, soaring through the air as Harry let go of it through the Force.

Harry removed a hand from the dual-lightsaber and lifted it in the air towards the impending explosion and muttered a simple, _'Protego.' _

As the droid connected with the missile in mid-flight, a beautiful mesh of light strands formed in front of Harry, flickering together as they created a shield that he stood behind. The explosion rocked the landing platform for it was too close to the surface and whatever shards sent Harry's way, were evaporated within the golden light of the shield he had conjured.

He thought his job complete as he deactivated his lightstaff, but two screams echoed from behind him. Spinning around, his eyes widened in confusion as the real Senator slumped to the ground as did the imposter-double. Harry looked beyond the fallen bodies to see Anakin moving from a pile of metal and scorched concrete - three more assassin droids had been deployed on the path they had come down. _'The Dark Side is clouding the Force this deeply - this is horrible,'_ thought the young man, concern etched on his face as to why he wasn't able to feel the other three droids.

Anakin rushed to who he thought was the former Queen of Naboo's side, dropping down, ignoring the closer woman. Harry remained calm as he ran forward - he felt a flicker of life coming from both of them - the double's flickering out more quickly than the real. He reached through the Force to locate the two other escorts: the dark-skinned man he assumed was Panaka was clutching one of his legs near the main ship and another woman was rushing to the double dressed as the Senator meaning she was not clued in on the fact that the real one lay without anyone helping her.

Dropping down to who he knew to be the real Senator's side, Harry quickly analyzed her body in a way that put most professional healers to shame.

The woman lay flat on her back, her silky brunette hair disheveled and splayed over the metallic surface of the landing pad out of its once elaborate bun. The Senator's lightly tanned, impeccable skin was covered in soot and grime from the light skirmish. Clenched within her delicate small hand over her chest was a blaster rifle - a T172 Repeater designed mainly on Naboo. Despite all this, Harry found her stunningly beautiful though he tried hard not to concentrate on it - he was a Jedi of course. Removing the blaster from her hand, carefully, he looked down at her abdomen which was caked with steadily spreading blood.

Senator Amidala's eyes fluttered open, pain written across them as she locked with the blur that loomed over her body. Her mouth opened barely, "The others... the Senator..." she whispered, "help them," believing the person looming over was one of the two Jedi.

Amidala felt she was fading fast, and believed only Panaka and her double knew she was the real Senator. She had seen her double fall as well, and had very much wanted to scream, _'She can't die! Please save her!,' _but it was far too painful to talk.

Harry locked his emerald eyes with the sky blue ones of Padmé as he opened her uniform at the bottom to reveal a sickly sight. His eyes darted downward to see the red and black blood that was seeping out of two open wounds - one had hit in the left kidney (the black blood). For a healer who wasn't a Jedi, this would generally mean the person had precious few minutes left. To Harry, and those who practiced healing through the Force, it was a complex and hardly accomplishable task to handle.

And Harry was, of course, capable of healing such a wound, since, even for being among the powerful Jedi, he was not normal. He had a strange ability few had ever been able to achieve. Fully capable was he at seeing within the body of a life form and strong enough to focus solely on a wound or ailment, healing it from the inside without so much as moving an inch, so long as he maintained contact with the patient.

He leaned over, and pressed a hand to one of the two wounds - the one that punctured her left kidney - which elicited a soft moan from the Senator who closed her eyes and shook her head in pain. "Sorry, Madam Senator," he whispered, closing his eyes in concentration, as he reached out through the Force. Soon, within his mind he saw the wound that had infected the now slightly swollen kidney of Senator Amidala.

Using the tendrils of the Force he could command, Harry ensnared the kidney under his control. Lashing out with the energies each tendrils provided, he self-induced the manufacture of millions of cells at an alarming rate. He fed the required energy from both the Force and from within his own body to aid in the production of the cells.

Magnifying his feel and sight of the kidney, he focused on the tiny threads of tissue that lay broken. Further inward, the young man reached, searching for the energy discharged from the blaster shot that failed in cauterizing the wound. If he did not remove the foreign compound it would surely poison her even if he sealed the wound and brought the blood level back up.

The flicker of life was beginning to fade further, as he examined her breathing for a split second, to find it labored. "Come on," he whispered, concentrating harder and the Senator despite the pain she was in, laughed a little which led to a cough, "Shh," he whispered, and she closed her eyes smiling slightly. It was only after a few more seconds of searching, that he located the energy discharge.

He wrapped the miniscule tendrils of the Force with delicacy around it, making sure not to worsen the situation or to miss even a molecule of its composition. Breathing out softly, his eyes still closed, Harry willed the Force to bring it out of the body. Slowly, the miniscule assailant of the young woman was brought out of the wound and into his hand where he banished it with a simple charm, which caused a whimper to escape from the agonized Senator.

Harry felt something become one with the Force, the energies swirling around the body extinguishing and returning to the center of all things and his breath hitched as he reached forward with his own power given from the creator of all things to find that it had been Cordé, the double. He let out a ragged breath, not in the least happy that Anakin had failed to save her, but relieved he had not failed the woman laying before him.

Moving out of the kidney, he began focusing solely on the tiny threads of tissue. He willed them, moving them together within his mind and bonding them once more, and the process was repeated below the blood-drenched skin Harry had his hand upon.

Sealing the kidney and pushing more of the energies of the Force into it, he then moved to the second wound. It was a much less harmful one but still agonizingly painful and would, although much more slowly, lead to death if not treated soon.

He repeated the same process, extending the wisps and tendrils to ensnare control of her body - willing the Force to put her brain and the nerve endings surrounding the wound in stasis. It would put her in a state that would allow him to work on the wound without her body receiving pain from lacking control over that area. Once done healing, he traveled once more into her mind to give control of her body back.

In the process, a memory of the Senator's flashed across both of their minds.

'Mother... father... do I have to leave?' said a small girl of age six, looking down at the carpet of an elaborate room finely decorated with an ancient feel to it.

'Now, honey, you are very gifted,' spoke a middle-aged man giving her an approving look, 'We want you to be the best you can possibly be...'

'But I don't want to be involved with politics... I just want to go to a normal level academy and I want to be with my friends - not those snobby children who think they are above everyone...' she said with a sigh, tears coming to her eyes.

The two parents in the room shared a glance, 'Padmé, you are a bright young girl,' said the mother, 'Brighter beyond what children your age are normally. You will be able to do extraordinary things. Why... think of all the people you can help; all the good you can do.'

The girl just continued to look down as tears began falling freely.

The image faded out, and Harry suddenly felt weakness within him. Harry scrambled through her mind trying to figure out what caused the memory to sprout up and pondering on top of it why he felt like he had been the one just shot in the kidneys. Surmising it as weariness from healing, and seeing no damage done, he began reestablishing control over the body for the Senator.

Her breathing became shallow for a moment before steadying, as Harry opened his eyes after finishing. "Scourgify," he whispered, his hand over her stomach and it was instantly clean, the Senator's soft skin coming into contact with his calloused hand. He repeated the process for her clothes and face, and buttoned her uniform once more.

Harry watched her chest rise and fall harmonically, it entrancing him slightly before he finally shook his head and removed his hand from her pure white battle dress.

Feeling slightly chilled all of a sudden, Harry pulled his robes together - which did nothing - while looking down at the Senator who had slipped into unconsciousness. Her body was shaking lightly, the cold felt from the metal landing pad now the forefront of discomfort to her body having had the wounds tended to. _'A Jedi's work is never done,'_ he thought, smiling a bit, removing his emerald green robes which held not a spot of dirt, soot nor sign of battle being waged minutes earlier and laid it on the ground next to the Senator.

Moving his arms under her lithe form, he picked her up gently and placed her on the thick silk noil robes and closed them around her slender form.

He sighed in relief, the chill passing.

Harry was feeling tiredness originating from somewhere and a heavy dose of pain, yet he couldn't pinpoint which part of his body was suffering, if any. He stood up once more, puzzled, after having checked her vitals once more.

He looked up away from the body to see Anakin, a face set in a mask, a meter away from him.

How he had missed him, was beyond him. _'Too concerned for the woman's health, and the image of...'_ his mind trailed off, as he caught the anger flaring off his best friend.

Twenty four year old Padmé, who had served as Queen of Naboo from fourteen to twenty-two and was now Senator of the tiny planet, drifted out of unconsciousness to hear two people talking, one shouting - the other speaking calmly and coherently as if discussing something over a cup of caffa and not facing an angered man. She squinted her eyes open to see two blurred figures - a white one and a grayish black one.

"NO ESCORT'S LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE SENATOR'S!" bellowed the grayish blur.

"You cannot put a price on life, Anakin," replied the white one.

_'Anakin?'_ the Senator's mind screamed. _'The_ _battle... what happened to Cordé... if they think I'm just an escort... oh no...' _she figured it out quickly._ 'Ugh...where's all that confusion coming from... who's there?...'_ she wondered_, 'Pain!'_ she wanted to scream, another pang of it coming from her abdomen area.

"SHE _WAS_ MORE IMPORTANT! HOW WAS THAT ACCEPTABLE AS A JEDI? EXPLAIN YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!" Anakin shouted, in agony.

She heard the white blur sigh and feltthe sadness the next sentence was stated with.

"I won't even bother with wisdom, Anakin. The person you weren't able to save was not the Senator. The woman lying here is. Its not an unusual happening... as to how I knew, that is. I received a vision through the Force when we were exiting the garage... of both the assassination being ordered and the plan to have a woman named Cordé play the part of Senator to throw off any attempt at assassination."

She closed her heavy lids, _'No Cordé! No, no, no this is all my fault!,' - _heartbroken but continued to listen.

Harry moved towards the gentlemen known as Panaka who was laying on his back, clutching his leg, and writhing in agony. The Jedi Padawan frowned slightly at the three shots the man incurred to it, and fell to his side. _'Stupefy,'_ he muttered, waving his hand over the man, with relative ease - it puzzled him - he still felt tired, pained, and _saddened_? somewhere he couldn't pinpoint. _'This is puzzling,' _was the understatement his mind could only come up with, while isolating the energy discharges within the man's leg now that he was unable to move.

"How... how come I didn't receive the vision?," inquired Anakin from behind. Harry briefly looked behind him to see Anakin still staring at what he thought was a resting Senator.

The young, twenty-one year old Jedi Padawan thought over responding to the question, truthfully. Master Yoda had told him to keep secret his past as much as he could, but especially told him to not divulge the fact that he was from a different galaxy, and, now that he knew, a different time frame due to the Force having bigger plans for the Boy-Who-Lived... through anything.

Harry released a sigh, deciding it couldn't possibly lead to too much trouble, but would try keeping as much a secret as possible.

"I have a strange connection with the Force, Anakin," he said lightly, returning his focus to speeding up the production of cells within the marrow of the bone that had suffered two heavy blaster shots.

"Strange connection? How so?"

"A scar," Harry replied, quite simply as if that would stop Anakin from this line of questioning.

"If you honestly think that answers my question, and if you really believe thats going to put me off then you don't really know me that well," the Chosen One replied, forcing a laugh. Anakin was perturbed as to why Harry would receive a vision about _his _love.

"Very well," and muttered under his breath _'Persistent spawn of a Jawa,'_ "The connection - the scar - serves as two things, as far as I know. Its sort of like a warning scar," he said, trying to think of a better way to describe its effects, "Its very painful if I'm too close to something Dark, but I've managed to ignore the pain in past times with some lessons I received from an old friend," he continued, lightly, remembering the grueling heated lessons with Severus Snape.

"It also serves as a connection to... well, to an old person I knew who... look: I can't go into that really, its something that I have a hard time talking about," Harry lied, "Lets just say the man was very twisted... I could see when the person was plotting... planning... doing things to harm others. What this means now since its been inactive for a long time, I don't know," he concluded, troubled by the fact that his scar had reawakened after such a long time.

"Where would this scar be?"

"That's of no concern, Anakin - know that I have it."

Anakin folded his arms across his chest, slightly put off but relieved, "Fine."

Harry finished bandaging the man's leg with strips of cloth from his own Jedi clothing, for the uniform Panaka wore wouldn't absorb the blood that well if the wound were to reopen.

"Will he be alright?," said a distressed woman across from him on the other side of Panaka. Harry looked up and nodded, muttered an unintelligible whisper which only he knew was 'enervate.' The dark-skinned man's eyes flew open and scanned his surroundings. _'Fast eyes,' _thought the Boy Who Lived, standing up.

"Officer Panaka," Harry said with a light bow, reaching his arm down and helping him up.

"Ah... what happened?," the officer muttered in a dark voice, "Where's the Senator?"

"She's currently resting over there," he said, pointing behind him to where Anakin was still standing, gazing at the Senator, "You were attacked upon arrival. You suffered one casualty in the skirmish that broke out between six Archon V Assassination Droids at approximately," here he paused, to look at his watch, "Approximately 1330 hours."

"A casualty? Who?"

"The double," he merely said, which caused Panaka's eyes to widen. Before the man could question why, Harry simply waved his hand in front of his face.

"You will not ask as to why I know such information. You will escort Senator Amidala to the Jedi Temple with the assistance of Jedi Anakin Skywalker and the lady to my left, who will also ask for not a word of information," he said waving his hand at her too.

Panaka blinked once, shaking his head, "Err, I better get Senator Amidala to the Jedi Temple... Thank you Master Jedi," he said, with a bow, signaling to the woman to come with - she merely nodded her head in understanding and followed him towards the Senator and Anakin.

Harry looked over at Anakin once more, and how he was looking at Senator Amidala, _'He's forbidden... he hasn't been trained to understand such emotions without doing harm...'_

Another voice battled, _'Surely you are not to stop love from manifesting?_

_''Look where it landed you, Harry,'_ supplied yet another.

_'From what he has told you, she would likely return the feelings. You should let things their course, take,'_ said a voice that sounded eerily familiar that brought an image of Ron to his mind, yet baffled him, yet again, as to why he could not place it nor understand. It wasn't the same as the pangs of pain he felt (yet didn't feel) every few seconds or sadness he would suddenly incur, yet strangely, not really feel it. The image of Ron had to do with a memory that was sketchy and too hard to remember with so many questions plaguing his mind.

He stepped forward and laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment, Anakin," he said, in a calm voice, "Think clearly before doing, think of everyone involved, and come to the best possible method of action," he finished, nodding his head towards the destruction around him.

"You... you're not going to berate me for having an attachment?," he inquired, sounding confused.

"I won't for its your heart, and I do not berate you, Annie. I let you know what I know from experience... my experience is to not let your heart rule you - let it guide you, just like the Force," Harry replied, softly, looking down at his watch, "Look at the time. Help escort the Senator to the Jedi Temple where I will meet you shortly. I must contact Master Yoda while heading towards the Senate."

"Thank you... wait," he said, reaching a hand out, "whats at the Senate thats so important that you can't help me escort the lovely Senator?," he said with the Anakin smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, everything getting back to normal as usual, _'Well... technically, being attacked, hunted, and always in danger used to be normal,' _he thought, laughing inwardly, "Today the Cloning Bill is put to vote. All of Madam Senator's work would go to waste if she is not able to deliver her case against the measure. I will attempt to stave off the Chancellor from calling it onto the floor."

Anakin merely nodded.

"Its still very dangerous, though, so be careful Anakin and may the Force be with you."

With that, Harry swept from the landing pad towards the Galactic Senate Building while Senator Amidala once more drifted into unconsciousness, her mind asking many of the same questions that plagued him.

* * *

(1)Lightstaff is one of the many names given to the Dual-Bladed Lightsaber, which I will use mainly when referring to it. It is also known as a Sith Lightsaber as its origins are unknown prior to the Sith Wars that happened 4,000 years before Episode I. 


	8. Chapter VI: Master Syfo Dias

Chapter VI  
**Master Syfo-Dias**

One who looked upon the Padawan Jedi that was making his way deftly towards the rotunda building in the distance that was the Galactic Senate House would perhaps mistaken him for a common citizen who worked hard for what he owned.

It would be a compliment.

Jedi were to be unassuming. It was not to say the Jedi wanted to look the part of those who lived in the slums but it was their practice to use what they needed, and dressing extravagantly did not serve their purposes. A member of the Order had no need for thousands upon thousands of credits - the money used in the Galactic Republic - nor did he need a room full of items or trinkets of immense value.

An ambitious Jedi guided by expediency instead of such principles was no Jedi at all. Nor was a Jedi a person who sought to build himself a name with titles and awards to display as trophies. The more a true Jedi does, the happier he is. The more he gives to others, the wealthier he is.

He remembered word for word what Master Windu had told him in a sparring match once:

'All streams flow to the sea because it is lower than they are. Humility gives it its power. If you wish to lead others, you must place yourself below them. The Jedi goes ahead of the people, yet no one feels manipulated.'

Because the Jedi competes with no one, no one can compete with him.

Harry loved being among people who weren't trying to out due each other at every turn or trying to seek acclaim within the order - it was refreshing after living in a world were he was overly poor and mistreated for two months and overly rich and lavished and praised the other ten. He of course had gifts from friends who celebrated one another's life days (the equivalent of a birthday) and he cherished the gifts his Master bequeathed upon him, but there was a major difference between such gifts and the ones given to him on Earth.

Each had a purpose. Nothing handed to him was without reason, and that suited him just fine.

Of the items he received from Master Yoda, there was one item he cherished as much as his lightstaff. An item so small that it fit within the palm of his hand, and yet, was capable of recording much like a camera did. It was capable of holding tons upon tons of texts and information he deemed necessary to have at the touch of a button, and it served as a communication device that could be used from many lightyears away without a hint of trouble.

He pulled the device out from within a pocket of his silk broadcloth pants - a holocom-cam - and stopped just outside the enormous stone path lined with famous leaders of the Galactic Republic that led to the large Galactic Senate House.

The cavernous domed building itself was the only structure within twenty kilometers, and it was one of the few breath-taking features of Coruscant. The duracrete and stone structure started at the bottom as a simple circular building made of slab and column reminiscent of Rome. It had many entrances and upon it stood another, larger circular structure made completely of glass that was cut in alien design to better give the building a homey feel for the senators from planets far away. From the ground rose large steel beams that held up the final part of the structure, the massive half-sphere dome made entirely of duracrete steel. The way the skyscrapers clashed against the blue sky overhead in the distance paired with the large vehicles traversing the airways all added to the power the building seemed to radiate.

"Master Yoda," spoke the twenty-one year old, pressing a button on the holocom-cam.

The small device in his hand started flickering and the center, which was a concave an inch in diameter, began gathering light in the middle of its surface. A second later, a small fifteen inch beam extended from the concave and materialized into a translucent blue image of the Master Jedi - a holograph.

"Padawan learner," spoke the Master Jedi, the image hobbling, showing that Yoda was moving from one place to another, "Disturbance in the Force, I did sense. Information, you have on it, yes?"

"Indeed, Master Yoda," replied Harry, walking back in forth between two columns that designated the beginning of the Grand Walk of the Republic - the one kilometer path leading to the main entrance of the Galactic Senate lined on each side with influential Supreme Chancellors and Senators that molded and helped create a greater Republic. "There was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. Unfortunately," he sighed,"There was a single casualty suffered in the form of a Naboo Royal Airforce Escort who was serving as a double while the real senator played escort. The Senator was wounded in the attack but she was healed, personally, my Master."

"Most distressing, this is," the holograph urged, the image of Yoda stopping abruptly and scratching his chin, "Petitioned to Senate, I did, for guards to actively secure the landing pad at all times. Passed, it did not," spoke the Master Jedi and he sighed, "Attackers?"

"Six assassination droids - Archon Five type," he said with a small frown.

"Troubling, troubling... smart, this assassin is," when Master Yoda said this, Harry shuddered as if remembering something unpleasant, and the old Jedi Master noticed, "Sold on Outer Worlds, those are... see the person who did this, you did?," he inquired, with a speculative glance that weakened whatever resolve Harry had at lying to him.

"Err... uh...," he said, stammering slightly. Harry very much didn't want to accept the reality that his scar had reawakened, "The speeder... it was white," and he inwardly sighed, _'You call yourself an Honorary Marauder?'_

Master Yoda cast a shrewd glance from the holographic image at his Padawan, "Lie to me, you will not!," he spoke sternly. It was the voice he used with the young four, five, and six year old Jedi children when he he wanted to reprimand them for things they did wrong.

Harry let out a shaky breath, conceding it was for the best, "There was a white four door speeder, Master Yoda but I could not see the person who was driving. The attacker fired a weapon I have never seen before... a missile I knew nothing of and I have read thousands of texts concerning new models. I couldn't even identify the manufacturer," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thats not all though...," he said, shakily, once more. The visions he had incurred while being connected to the Dark Lord Voldemort began replaying in his mind as if taunting him, telling him he would never be rid of the abomination that lay hidden on his forehead. Harry reached out through the Force asking for relief through it. Slowly, the energies shielded his weary mind from the onslaught of destruction and pain Voldemort had caused nightly - the pain he had been doomed to watch from what one would think was the sanctity of their own home - their own bed, "I received a vision through the Force, Master Yoda... through my scar," he whispered, the wind picking up as if realizing how painful such a reality it is to have the curse reawakened.

"Mhmm? Know I must, what visions contained," spoke Master Yoda, his long wrinkled ears flapping to their sides in sadness and understanding. He talked as softly as he could, not wanting to hurt who he would have gladly taken as a son had he been apart of Harry's earlier years.

Harry just nodded, "I saw Senator Amidala talking to a bodyguard - a man named Panaka - about using a double... she was rather sad they had to use some girl named Cordé..." trailing off as the sadness and pain he could not place came back in full-swing.

"Cordé Naberrie, sister of Padmé Naberrie Amidala, it was,"

Harry's own heart went out to her and he he frowned, _'She lost her sister...'_

"How awful, Master... she looks the part of a politician but her heart's in the right place," he said, with a touch of humor hoping to ease the situation.

It did not.

He sighed, and continued, "Nonetheless, that was not all the vision showed Master Yoda. I saw the person who ordered the attack upon her. From what I could see of his skin, he was old, very old and the Darkness he radiated was overwhelming. It sent me to my knees, Master Yoda. From the time Professor Snape taught me in my Sixth Year of schooling how to efficiently block the pain received from a vision, I was able to do so whenever the connection to Lord Voldemort was at its worst. It did not an ounce of good while this one happened."

"I couldn't even get rid of the prickling sensation!," he said exasperatedly.

"Believe then, it was a Sith?"

"Yes... yes... and if its not the Sith then I pray to the Force I may never live to see a real one. But I feel it, my Master... its not just a Sith, but 'the one.' He has to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. The way he spoke, and the coldness with each utterance, it just reminds me so much of Lord Voldemort when he gave orders to his minions except a thousand times more powerful," he whispered, the last part a hardly audible guess that the young man hoped was far from true.

"Meditate upon this, I must," the holograph of Master Yoda said, moving once more when sounds in the background came through the communicator's speaker phone. The holographic Jedi stopped once more, and sent a shrewd glance up to his Padawan, "See, I do, Padawan Anakin, two escorts, and Senator Amidala at the entrance... explain why you are not among them, my _apprentice_."

"Err I," and Harry winced, suddenly, clutching his head which Yoda caught through the hologram on his own holocom-cam which had a miniature translucent holograph of his apprentice hovering above the concave. Yoda turned around to see the Senator sprawled out on the floor groaning in pain and Anakin several feet away face down, having tripped.

The Master Jedi sighed, _'Anakin... Anakin... what to do with you, I know not,' _he wondered, moving forward and assisting Anakin up. He then used the Force to raise the Senator off the ground, and placed her in stasis while holding the device in his hand. After chiding Anakin, he sent him on his way with the two escorts towards the cafeteria while he moved towards a vacant room with the Senator in tow.

"Saying, you were, Padawan-Learner?," continued Yoda. _'Hit him with my cane, I would, if he were here. Leaving the Senator to Anakin's care, foolish it was.'_

"I hope you are not too disappointed in me, my Master but the cloning bill is to be put to vote today. As you may also know, Senator Amidala has worked as hard as the Jedi have at moving towards peaceful resolutions with the Separatist Movement and the Confederacy of Independent Systems -"

"Know this, I do. The point, you will be getting to soon, mhmm?," the Master cut off, inwardly smiling as he made his way to the fifth door on the left of the corridor dedicated to quarters for the Jedi.

"Well, you see... I thought it'd be in our best interest to make sure the plan is not put to vote today as the Senator's plan to speak openly against it would surely sway many of the Senators...," he trailed off, seeing the amused facial expression Yoda was wearing.

"Plan, you do, to stop thousands of war-hungry Senators from voting this day? Plan to do so, as a Padawan of five years? Bodes well, this does not!," he said and chided, "Think more clearly, you needed to and more important, it would be, to next time tell your Master of what you are doing."

Harry suddenly looked defeated through the holographic image, realizing how foolish he had really been to walk all this way in hopes of stopping the politicians who spoke with fiery passion for war against the Confederacy that was forming in the Outer Worlds. Master Yoda chuckled, which brought the young man out of his quandary and pondering over the situation.

"You are correct Master Yoda. I disgrace the training you give me by coming all this way. This kind of fool-hearty jumping without thought action is precisely what got my friends killed when I was younger," he said stoically, trying very much not to hide how ashamed he was of himself, "I jeopardized the Senator's safety with such a move. My Master, what will you have me do?," he said, awaiting orders or a sentence of punishment - Yoda could not tell.

"Be so hard on yourself you must not, Harry!," he exclaimed into the holocom-cam which made the Senator groan from the loudness of the proclamation, which hurt her ears. Yoda noticed once more as the holographic image of Harry slightly shuddered, and his ears perked slightly in confusion as he looked back and forth between the Senator and the holograph and 'hmmed', softly, "Enter the Galactic Senate, you must, as someone else - someone of higher rank within our Order."

"I'm not that good with my Metamorphamagus abilities, Master," surprised by the idea but ashamed once more that he was not good enough to follow it through, "It took me nearly a year just to hide my scar," he said with a frown, "I don't believe," - Yoda's eye twitched - "I can impersonate anyone upon the High Council as I cannot possibly modify my bone structure nor can I modify my voice that well."

"Doubt any off-world Senators would notice, I do, but Chancellor and home-worlders would," the Jedi Master replied, making a note in his mind to whack Harry with his gaffi cane for not believing later on. He lowered Senator Amidala down through the Force on to the bed of the darkened room. Yoda moved towards a chair and sat down comfortably in it, and pondered for a few moments.

"Wonder, I do..." he trailed off, suddenly, looking down at Harry and judging his appearance. His eyes widened suddenly, and the Master smiled, "Of course, of course... Syfo-Dias."

The thousands upon thousands of planets that made up the Galactic Republic were governed by a body of senators. Each planet apart of the Galactic Republic had a single person who represented them in the legislation.

Within the cavernous Senate rotunda, thousands of politicians would fill the viewing platforms that lined the curved walls. When a Senator wished to speak, the platform would detach and float to the center of the auditorium for all to see. All the platforms were of the same structure and color save two, one which was red and belonged to the Supreme Chancellor and the other blue, which belonged to the Jedi Council.

The Supreme Chancellor held the most power within the Galactic Republic as he or she called meetings or the senate to session. He also held power to delegate time to each member of the Senate though restricting time to any one planet would be unwise as all it took was a single senator to call for a vote of 'No Confidence' in the Supreme Chancellor and once it was seconded, the entire senate would vote to determine whether or not the person stayed.

"Niskoka! Erialu ischwana wanna bin," claimed the Senator from Malachor V.

Translators mounted in each platform quickly deciphered any alien language the senator was unfamiliar with although it was customary for each to know at least twenty to twenty-five languages. It would better yourself within the Senate and it would also show you cared deeply of other planets and their cultures, at least thats what they believed.

"The floor recognizes the Senator from Malachor Five and designates two minutes to his cause," spoke a regal man from the red-colored platform which moved slightly over in the center of the auditorium to allow the said senator to take 'center-stage' so to speak. He politely nodded, and the strange alien senator soon began speaking a mile a minute in his native tongue.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine listened carefully, all his features showing an attentive nature and care for each case brought before the great body of senators. He nodded in all the right places as the Malachorian Senator discussed his reasons for finding a war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems most acceptable: his planet was on the fringes of the Outer Worlds, easily susceptible to an attack and that the Republic could not sit by idly while more worlds were captured and turned to the nefarious will of the Confederacy. Whether this was true - the Confederacy being nefarious - or not was up to the Senators listening and more than half hung on to each word, nodding their heads, and the Supreme Chancellor merely gave an almost tearful smile showing his sympathy and understanding.

"Friends... off-worlders and homeworlders alike, with the greatest care given to every word spoken and each plight brought forth turned over with a fine-toothed comb, I must full-heartily agree with what Senator Vao has discussed before us," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said nodding his head, in a somber fashion, "Many worlds, just like his, apart of our great Galactic Republic have fallen under the same veil of unease caused by the Confederacy - afraid to actively speak in the Republic for help, which I must commend Senator Vao for doing, as he risks not only his life but the lives of his people for speaking out against the Separatist cause that beckons on his door step," he said shaking his head as if disappointed with the people before him.

Several of the Senators stood up and looked towards Senator Vao and clapped in agreement of his bravery, "Every day," he said, trying to quiet the Senators down with his left hand but smiling his appreciation, "Every day they wake wondering whether or not their government is still there - whether or not they'll become the next bunch of slaves to serve the war-machine that is the Confederacy."

Several more senators stood up and began chanting in their native tongues for the elderly Supreme Chancellor and clapping.

"It is why I have moved for the vote to allow a Republic Army be created using the highest forms of cloning which will not only out-power the droids the Trade Federation and Unitech Corporations have given to the cause of the Confederacy... but also lower the need for each of our planet's citizenry to be called to active duty."

The Supreme Chancellor continued nodding as several hundred senators stood up and clapped their support for the bill, "I move for this bill to be put to vote this very day," which erupted in more cheers, "but..." the noise drowning out his speech. A warning klaxon went off in each platform bringing the noise level down once more, "but... we must respect all the voices within our great body," he said, as if speaking of a small child, "It is why I have allowed the floor to recognize for the next half hour the delegation from Naboo - former Queen - Senator Padmé Amidala."

Cheering now erupted from the anti-war supporters which was currently a third of the Senators in session. The seventy-three year old Supreme Chancellor who moved as if he was still a teenager looked around the many platforms where the Senator should be, looking for her. He raised an eyebrow in question.

As if hearing his unasked question of where she could be, a single platform raised from the ground below towards the center of the rotunda with three men dressed in black uniforms - Coruscant Air Control Guards. The platform latched onto the red one and the Supreme Chancellor and the commander of the small group leaned over and began whispering. The entire senatorial body watched with curious glances, some consorting with cabinet members they brought with them that were also standing in their platform and others looking as if they knew what precisely was being talked about as to show how involved they were within the government.

"This is must unfortunate," whispered the Supreme Chancellor, nodding sadly at the guard who was debriefing him upon a video feed which showed the Senator from Naboo dying in the arms of a Jedi, "Most distressing... I thank you," said Palpatine, patting the man on the back and looking back at the Galactic Senate as if the very action pained him.

"Esteemed colleagues," he said looking around the room, "It is... it is my most unfortunate duty to brief you of an attack that occurred hardly an hour ago. It is with solemn regards that I inform this great Galactic Body that one of our own... one of our finest...," here he had the entire attention of the Senatorial Body, only the translators working to decipher for the members who could not understand Galactic Basic making any noise, "Senator of Naboo, Padme Naberrie Amidala... is... is... dead."

Gasps echoed through the Senate Body, and the Chancellor nodded his head in agreement at such a crime. Whispers of Confederacy involvement broke out, and the klaxon was used once more.

"We will adjourn for a thirty minute break before we discuss the voting procedure for the cloning bill -"

"You will do no such thing!," spoke a loud, cheerful voice that cut off the Supreme Chancellor. The entire Galactic Body looked down to see a blue platform rising up from the floor below with a man in it.

"What is the meaning of this?," inquired the Supreme Chancellor, watching as the man moved towards the center of the dome, and bumped his platform out of the way.

"Esteemed senators! The voice of the people!," said the stately looking man who wore magnificent royal blue robes. He also had long jet-black hair, a well trimmed mustache and a short beard. He bowed politely several times feeding the ego of the senators much in the same way the Chancellor had.

"You have disrupted a very important session," said the Supreme Chancellor, coolly, yet sternly, "Who are you and what is the meaning of this obtrusion?"

"Ah! Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I did not see you," he said in apology, turning around to face the red platform he had knocked in to. Several senators laughed softly. The man bowed several more times, "Syfo-Dias is the name, your supremeness," he said lightly, which caused the Supreme Chancellor's eyes to widen only momentarily before he became stoic once more. "Member of the Jedi Order."

Harry laughed inwardly, his guise working perfectly. In reality, Master Syfo-Dias had disappeared ten years ago for reasons unknown and the High Council had it hushed up, saying that the former leader of the High Council was touring the Outer Worlds in hopes of establishing new areas to find Jedi Padawans from. He had been sent through his holocom-cam an image of the late Master and he had laughed thinking it was a joke - Master Syfo-Dias was nothing more than an older version of Harry with facial hair and slightly higher cheek bones.

He had been of course put in his place, and had transformed and grew out his hair as well as transfiguring his white tunic and pants into regal looking royal robes befitting of a higher-class citizen. Master Yoda had then given him a quick overview of what to discuss though Harry hardly needed it, having seen enough Senatorial discussions to last a life time.

"I have come here -"

"Your rank within the Order, Sir Jedi?," cut off Palpatine, looking suspiciously at the man. Harry, as Master Syfo-Dias, was around the age of thirty-five.

Harry puffed out his chest, "Why your Chancellorship, a Master of course. I would not waste the time of this wonderful body of senators if I was anything less," he said, half-cocky with a charming smile. Several of the senators looked smugly, easily buying his loaded talk.

"As I was saying -"

"Has the High Council sent you?"

"Sir!," exclaimed the Master Jedi, faking hurt, "Surely you do not waste the time of not only the people but the representatives of worlds far and wide, of homes near and far, of places lightyears away from Coruscant just to ask them twenty questions! I am apart of the High Council, Chancellor Palpatine, and I am here to save you from making a mistake."

"What mistake could I possibly be making?," Palpatine said humorously, while casting a shrewd glance at the Jedi.

"Why the inclination that the very spirt! That the very heart of the people of Naboo is dead! Why, I watched from just over there" said the Master Jedi, pointing to the entrance down below, "as you quickly believed these gentlemen here without any more than a few words! Preposterous to believe so quickly without proof!"

"Master Syfo-Dias, with all do respect, I have just been told by -"

"You have just been told by people, for all the rest of these great senators know, are nothing more than a bunch of bumbling idiots who cannot tell which button to push to begin a live feed upon a holocam! Will you deny them proof of the Senator being dead?," cut in the Master Jedi.

Before the Supreme Chancellor could even speak, "Really Mister Chancellor! Do you also rush to war upon the same sorts of pretenses?" he said, sending an accusing glare which he faked. Several of the senators who had been ready to go to war looked shocked.

"Do you believe the first thing you hear? Do you even seek evidence?," he continued, "And what of our fair former Queen of Naboo! The very woman who got you into your office not even ten years ago and you are practically wishing her ill wealth with little more than thirty minutes for these great minds before me to digest this - to find out if it is even true!"

"With all do respect, Master Jedi, I moved for such a small break because people are dying -"

"People are dying! People are dying! Chancellor Palpatine! Will you really stand there and tell me you have done everything within your power to protect people from dying?"

"What?," inquired Palpatine, baffled by such a question.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know, Mister Chancellor!" Harry continued, pointing a finger at him, "You, who hardly even two weeks ago turned down the request of not only the Senator of Naboo but the entire High Council of the Jedi to have guards on duty at all times at the Senatorial Landing Platform?," Harry did not wait for an answer. "You talk of wanting to prevent people from dying Supreme Chancellor but you cannot even protect the very heart of the people - the very drive of the people - the very VOICE of the people," he bellowed, and a hundred senators stood up - most Anti-War - and started clapping.

"This -," the Supreme Chancellor said, getting slightly furious.

Harry looked around as he cut off the Chancellor again, "No worries, Chancellor Palpatine!" when an odd prickling sensation began for the second time this day, _'Oh no...' _he thought looking around, "It has been confirmed by the Jedi High Council that Senator Amidala is alive and well. She is currently in custody of a very competent medical staff at a location that will remain disclosed for the duration of her stay," he said, looking around as the pain became almost unbearable, _'He's here...' _he looked around, his eyes darting everywhere but he could not see the masked Dark Lord, _'How is he here... how?' _he wondered, losing vision slightly.

Harry hardly noticed as nearly half of the Senatorial Body got up and began clapping for the Master Jedi.

"I stand before you begging! Petitioning to you esteemed senators," he continued, his eyes trying to refocus as he instead sensed the presence of all the senators, "To allow Senator Amidala to recover from the wounds she received in the assassination attempt upon her life until she is ready to deliver her speech outlining how this war we face with the Confederacy of Independent Systems can be avoided with the minimal of costs."

Murmurs broke through the Senate Building and the Chancellor looked absolutely livid, "How can you request such a thing when even more proof of the menace that is the Separatist Movement shows up right under our noses? The Senator was targeted on our very capital world!," he shouted, hoping to regain control of the Senate in his favor.

"Targeted yes, Chancellor Palpatine," he said, his voice getting louder with each word and he bellowed, "BY THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH!" Harry yelled, while allowing copious amounts of the Force to drift from his body through the room discretely to ease the resolve of the senators. It was much like the Jedi Mind-Trick but less commanding and removed the 'Stubborn-Arse' barrier of the die-hards who would never change positions.

The room was deathly quiet, hushed by the very mention of the Sith they had heard about becoming active once more ten years ago. Even the Supreme Chancellor was quiet, his breath hitched for some time.

"You hear correctly," shouted Harry as Syfo-Dias, his platform beginning to move around the room so he could look into as many eyes as possible, hoping to detect the dark presence within the room, "The Dark Lord of the Sith has been the prime suspect behind this attack from what evidence we have and the High Council will have a statement ready for the Galactic Senate within a week!" murmuring broke out once more, each now discussing everything from what had been said to Darth Maul and his involvement with the Naboo Blockade some ten years ago.

"Will you be so quick to rush into war when the Sith have their own agenda?," he asked, quietly, his whisper moving through the rotunda like a soft breeze, capturing their attention - ensnaring it, "Will you deny the people - the Senator of Naboo - her right to speak her mind in this great democracy of ours." Harry very much wanted to wash his mouth out - the Senate was far from great, and all this ego-boosting talk was beginning to sicken him. The very fact that he could stroke them with words showed how weak they were - how easy they were to turn, _'Just like Cornelius Fudge.'_

"I will not speak fully against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as you, esteemed Senators, have placed him there and I trust your better judgment in such matters. But can we really allow this bill to be put to vote when he was quick enough to announce the former Queen of Naboo's departure from our realm we call life with little more than ten seconds of information - information given by officers who are renowned for their incompetency? I can tell you they are incompetent because I have just seen the Senator alive and well," he finished, still in his whisper but delivering finality that left an impression this man was to be taken seriously.

A single senator stood up and urged her platform towards the center of the auditorium while she began speaking in a clear voice.

"I push for the Cloning Bill and its voting process to be delayed at least eight days to not only allow Senator Amidala recovery time but the rest of our esteemed colleagues ample time to digest the happenings of such a grievous day," she said, smiling softly at the Master Jedi who returned it, bowing in kindness.

"I second the motion!" shouted another human, a male. Soon the entire rotunda was filled with chants of "To vote! to vote!" in their various tongues and the Supreme Chancellor could do nothing but put it to vote. Palpatine sighed, angered, his eyes locking with the kind-hearted ones of the Jedi Master who smiled warmly in return.

Harry laughed inwardly, his deception having worked perfectly and he watched, nodding towards them in much the same way that Palpatine had, as the voting was done on the small screens installed on the platform.

It was over four minutes later, the majority voting in favor of pushing back the voting process for the Cloning Bill, eight days.

An actual Master Jedi, Yoda, who was watching in the Archive in the Jedi Temple that lay a hundred kilometers away from where Harry stood upon a hovering platform, clapping and praising the Senators for their wiseness, laughed softly and smiled.

He hopped out of his seat near the large monitor screen that had displayed the events within the Galactic Senate House, and hobbled towards the Chronicler of the Archive who was a Twi'lek male.

Twi'leks were another of the many species of intelligent life that expanded across the Galaxy. They were tall, thin humanoids with skin pigments that span a rainbow of colors, yet their most distinctive feature was the shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. Yoda smiled at Orn Free Taa, the name of the Twi'lek Jedi who had risen through the ranks and had become the Head Chronicler of such a vast amount of text, knowledge, and lore.

"Ah, Master Yoda, may I be of some assistance in whatever you need finding?," inquired the Twi'lek, not in his native tongue.

"Mhmm, information I seek, on Revan Undomiel and Bastila Shan."


	9. Interlude III: The Sith

**Note on the Rewriting of Interlude III:** I was displeased with **Interlude III: The Dark Lord** **of the Sith**, as it focused on a character that was hardly relevant to the plotline of the story outside of a simple assassination attempt. Despite the fact that I thought Interlude III was horribly written, I have made a new one which will divulge some information on the Sith that is far more important than a character who gets 'offed' by the Dark Lord. While it will conclude with the Dark Lord, his apprentice, and the bounty hunter discussing their plans, it is much different and hopefully more pleasing to the eyes.

- Corde/Sabe error fixed in previous chapter  
- Zem Wessell/Zam Wesell error fixed in current chapter

**Note on the Rewriting of Story Notes:** At the bottom of both the previous draft and this rewritten interlude are a few notes on Midichlorians, the Force, and Magic's relationship with it. Most of the information is taken directly from the Star Wars Universe while some of it has been molded for usage in my story. More importantly, this rewrite's notes are much more indepth and easier to undestand.

* * *

Interlude III  
**The Sith**

They were a cult given over to the dark side of the Force.

They embraced, fully, the concept that power denied is power wasted.

And it all began several millenia ago with a single Jedi Knight who defied them all.

A single dissident in an order of harmonious followers - a rebel who understood from the beginning that the real power of the Force lay not in the Light but in the Dark. He failed to gain approval from the Council of the Jedi concerning his beliefs and had broken with the order, departing with his knowledge and skills, swearing in secret he could bring down those who dismissed him so easily.

And so the rogue Jedi was alone at first, traveling far and wide honing his already exceptional skills until he came upon a planet just outside of Republic space.

Sith.

And upon it, a warrior race who believed the fittest - the most powerful - shall rule.

The rogue watched from a distance, amazed by their immense prowess in combat - stunned by their control and usage of the Dark Side of the Force. Entranced by their barbarian caste of lords and knights they used to keep control. It was all too soon that he finally made himself present and just as quickly made a god amongst them.

It was he who became the first Dark Lord of the Sith.

Soon, knights from the Jedi who heard of his exploits outside the Republic boundaries followed him, believing as he did in his study of the Dark Side. Others were recruited, and soon the ranks of the Fallen swelled to more than fifty in number. Disdaining the concepts of cooperation and consensus, and relying on the belief that acquisition of power in any form lends strength and yields control, the Sith began building a cult to oppose the Jedi who continued to preach the Light Side was the only way to maintain control over one's self.

They ignored them, and they soon became a cult not created to serve, nor to maintain peace but an order created to dominate. It was only a few more years of fueling the hatred they held for the Jedi who believed them wayward and menacing before they finally struck and their war with the holy knights was vengeful and furious.

And ultimately their doom.

The rogue Jedi who founded the Sith Order was its nominal leader, but his ambition excluded any sharing of power. The fallen disciples of the rogue soon began to conspire against him and each other and their war they instigated was soon just as much with one another as was with the Jedi.

In the end, the Sith destroyed themselves.

First came the warrior race of the Sith - the true Sith born from the Dark Side of the Force who had been disrupted by the wayward Jedi. And when they fell, the Sith were no longer a race but an ideal; an ideal that was far from the original belief that the Dark Side and Light Side were merely powers, each capable of being utilized to help maintain peace and prosperity.

Next came the rogue Jedi who started it all. After that it was one another. The bloodbath continued for thousands of years; the endless cycle of fallen Jedi becoming Sith, the constant slaying of brothers and sisters, and the gloomy fact that each war that ended began yet another was repeated over and over and over.

It was a galaxy in turmoil. No one learned from their mistakes and their transgressions.

After a war that decimated the Sith population, the Jedi finally pushed them to the fringe worlds of the Galaxy and unto a planet of small repute and of similar size - Korriban. It was there they would make the last stand as the bloody cult. The Jedi, powered fully by the light by embracing emotion and care for the galaxy far too war torn, were able to easily defeat the wayward brethren in mere weeks.

The four thousand year Sith War was over, and the mighty Sith were killed.

That was, all but one.

Darth Bane would be his name, and when all of his fellows had died he had understood.

It would be not ruthless killing nor wars waged under a banner that got them control of the galaxy. No - no, it would be patience. Patience that would save the Sith Order in the end. Patience that would give them the victory over the Jedi they so despised.

For the next one thousand years, the Sith continued. A Master and an Apprentice was all - no more, no less. They hid using the Dark Side of the Force and clouded themselves from the evermore complacent Jedi Knights who had not seen battle and understood the emotions that played with it. The fittest always survived, and when the apprentice felt the master was weak, he would strike. And so it continued until the title of the Dark Lord of the Sith came upon one man who would finally make the presence of the Sith known within his lifetime.

And he sat upon his Dark Throne in his Dark Throne Room under an abandon warehouse long forgotten, contemplating his next move.

He wore sinister black robes forged with the very Dark Side of the Force that moved and flapped at his feet as if a current were making its way through the room. The man's entire body was masked by the Dark artefact save his face and even then, half of it from the nose up was clouded in the darkness afforded by the hood he wore, proudly.

"My Lord," spoke a voice to his right, bringing him out of his thoughts of Syfo-Dias, "Jango Fett will aide us in our situation."

The Dark Lord of the Sith looked up at his apprentice, another elder man, though much older than him, who stood wearing a dark attire much like his own save the he left his hood down. A long beard reached to his mid-chest and he also had a mustache and beard - all of which were of a grey that faded to white near the tips. Despite his age, the wrinkles he possessed drooped just barely and his eyes were a dark golden color with flecks of red, speckled within.

"Jango Fett," said the Dark Lord, calmly, his gaze now focused on said person.

The darkly-tanned man stood unflinchingly, his gaze leveled at the Dark Lord of the Sith. He wore perhaps the most elaborate armor in the galaxy. Sleek silver duracrete plated armor was what he donned, and in his hands was a helmet that caused any to cross his path to run: a shiny silver helmet with a black duraplast slit that was like a 't' upon the mask for seeing through. Along its sides and around the duraplast slit was dark blue paint signifying his Mandalorian warrior heritage.

"What would you have me do, my Lord?," inquired Jango Fett, a man renowned for being the best of the best when it came to fulfilling contracts. Thousands upon thousands of people had been felled by him in his many journeys and only in the last ten years had he crossed paths with the Sith Lords.

The Dark Lord of the Sith got up from his throne, his quick movement unnatural for one so old. If Jango Fett was in any way scared, he did not show it, though the Dark Lord felt it by merely gazing into the bounty hunter's hazel eyes. He stepped with the air of a king towards Jango who stood three meters from throne, and stopped when only one separated them from each another.

"You will dispose of three people," said the Dark Lord, his icy voice chilling the room. The warrior of the Dark reached within his robes and pulled out a holocom-cam and flicked it on, "Zam Wesell," while a holographic image of a young woman appeared. A second later, a dark alien creature of lanky stature and immense height appeared, and soon after that a Twi'lek.

"A changeling, my Lord?" inquired the bounty hunter. A changeling was one who could modify their appearance from alien to alien but could never alter their mass.

"Indeed. She was hired by my apprentice to assassinate Senator Amidala but failed. She has refused to respond to our transmissions and her knowledge of my apprentice's stature as a Sith Lord must be kept secret for the time being. She is swift and tireless as a bounty hunter and assassin but you should have no problem."

"Of course, my Lord," replied Jango, as the Dark Lord pressed a small button once more and the holograph changed to display a woman in an elaborate dress with hair did up in a esoteric bun that was nonetheless as breathtakingly beautiful as the woman who wore it.

"Senator Padmé Amidala," snarled the Dark Lord, losing his cool demeanor only momentarily, "She has been a nuisance ever since the Battle of Naboo a decade ago. I want her gone, and her head on a plate served to me well before she can speak out against the Cloning Bill."

"As you will."

Giving the bounty hunter a calculating glance for a moment before hitting the button once more to have the hologram change to a picture of a man in his early thirties wearing Jedi Garb, "Master Syfo-Dias."

The bounty hunter blanched and raised an eyebrow in confusion, momentarily losing his voice, "My Lord? Master Syfo-Dias? We disposed of him ten years ago... you are joking, right?"

"I do not jest, Fett," whispered the Dark Lord coolly, "He was seen within the Galactic Senate building earlier this day - he was capable of delaying the voting process for the Cloning Bill. Whether a changeling so strong in the Force has managed to elude me as of yet or if it is merely another one of the little troll's attempts to prevent war from happening, I do not know. You will dispose of him before he thwarts any more of my plans and I will do the checking on who he _was_," the Dark Lord finished, his reference of a troll being Master Yoda.

"Y-yes, my Lord," stammered the bounty hunter, only slightly.

"You must fulfill the contract upon Zam Wesell and Senator Amidala before the Senate meets again. Master Syfo-Dias's head before my throne in no more than a month. Dismissed."

The bounty hunter bowed deeply, turned and strode swiftly out of the room leaving the Master and Apprentice of the Sith to discuss the happenings of a day they were much displeased with.

"Do you think he will be able to bring down Master Syfo-Dias, my Lord?," inquired the Apprentice, stepping in front of his Master.

The Dark Lord of the Sith began pacing back and forth while talking, "No, he will not. I am merely gaging this new threat's ability in the Force. Jango Fett is the best non Force sensitive being alive but he is no match for a Jedi who's midichlorian count is equivalent to mine," he snarled, stopping and glaring at his apprentice who stood agape.

"Impossible, my Lord," he said, his eyes unblinking.

"You would think, would you not?," inquired the Dark Lord, turning swiftly, his Dark robes moving frighteningly as he unleashed a stream of lightning unto a droid that stood twenty meters away near a door leading towards another section of the underground facility. It exploded in a storm of electrical whirs and metal shards, "You would think having a pathetic child like Anakin Skywalker possess more power in the Force than I while being the Chosen One would be enough."

"Then what shall we do, my Lord? If this 'changeling' or whoever continues posing as Syfo-Dias than the Kaminoans will surely contact him as his name is the one we used to order the Clone Army. While they are excellent cloners, no doubt, and their intelligence surpasses most, their common sense is lacking and they are gullible. They will disobey my orders to remain silent until talked to."

"I surmised just as much, Lord Tyranus," said the Dark Lord, addressing his apprentice by the name he created and undertook as customary by all Sith Lords, "It is why I have a mission for you."

Lord Tyranus, apprentice to the Dark Lord dropped to his knees before the Dark Lord, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You will travel to Rattatak. There, you will find a woman I have been having visions about. The Force is pushing me towards a meeting with her. While I would have done it after the war breaks out, I find it more prudent to do so now. We cannot wait idly with such a threat as this 'Master Syfo-Dias', who is capable of seeing through the cloak I have cast over us, being about, my apprentice. Search for her - her name is Asajj Ventress. She is of Cathar origins, from what I tell, and her skills are admirable."

"You will have me bend her to your will then, my Lord?"

"Almost. You will pose as the Dark Lord of the Sith," he said, as Lord Tyranus looked up with a questioning glance, "You will make her believe she is the apprentice, and you are the master. Teach her nothing of Sith doctrine but make sure she is learned well in the Dark Side for she will be used against this problem."

"While we continue to stay eluded."

"Always. Treachery and deceit, my apprentice - treachery and deceit. Our plans are too far in motion to be stopped now but I want no resistance! Hasten and be off!," he exclaimed, turning sharply and moving to his throne.

"As you will, my Lord Sidious," replied the apprentice, as he too turned and moved out of the Dark Lord Darth Sidious' Throne Room, his guileful mind already at work.

* * *

**Story Notes - Midichlorians  
**Midichlorians, which are mentioned in this passage by Darth Sidious, are microscopic lifeforms that reside within all living cells and serve as a communicator of sorts with the Force. They also serve as a measurement to determine how strong your affinity with the Force is. As mentioned in previous chapters, the Force speaks to you, and the midichlorians are the actual speakers - they speak the will of the Force as well as whatever the person who has them wants said. The voice is a whisper within even the Jedi (although Anakin and Harry have larger whispers and communicate with the Force once they understand how to, quite well), and if you can hear it, it will guide you (then again, it could be the Dark Side of the Force - thats where choice and destiny comes in.)All that really matters isif the person listens, and it takes Jedi a long time to finally get the little hints the Force gives off. 

Every living thing has atleast one midichlorian, for all living things are symbiont

**Story Notes - Force Whispers, Guidance, and Nudges  
**As this story progress, you will see the 'Force' not only as a tool of preservation and destruction but as a sixth sense of sorts. When the Force is strong within someone and he is aligned with the Light Side of the Force (or the Dark Side) the Force will alert him if something within his vicinity threatens (or however the Dark Side can interpret its actions) his life or other people's lives. It can also nudge by forming bonds between two people (Jedi have bonds between Master and Apprentice which allow them to communicate through the mind at short distances as well as feel emotion). Nudges can move the character to somewhere he would never find in a million years. The character of course has a choice, but it may be difficult to resistthe Force's wishing if you are isolated with another person, feel every emotionthat personshas, and ironically enough are attracted, have like traits, etc.

**Story Notes - Explanation of Magic within the Force  
**With Midichlorians, its simple to understand and create this explanation within the Star Wars Universe for Harry Potter magic. Wizards, who are stronger than Muggles and weaker than Jedi in the Force do have a decent amount of Midichlorians. Midichlorians serve as communicators with the Force. The word used to activate a spell (Serpentsortia/Avada Kedavara) is communicated through the Midichlorians to the Force and the spell is therefore activated. Spells are created by those who are strong within the Force and have many Midichlorians and the will to have spells with properties and effects created. Wands serve as channeling points (Wands are loaded with Midi)since Wizards do not possess _enough_ midichlorians to communicate effectively with the Force. There are of course those who do not need wands and possess enough to level a barn with a wave of the hand.

With that said, the Avada Kedavara curse is a spell that dispels all Midichlorians from the target which leaves them dead yet with no signs of actually dying.

**Story Notes - Midichlorian Counts for Characters Mentioned**  
Last Name, First Name - Midichlorian Count  
**Dumbledore, Albus - 7,000  
****Granger, Hermione - 3,000  
Jinn, Qui-Gon - 8,000**  
Kenobi, Obi-Wan (Ben) - 10,000  
**Maul, Darth - 12,000  
**Midichlorians Needed for Jedi Training (AKA 'Force Sensative') - 7,000  
Midichlorians Needed to Register as Squib - 500  
Midichlorians Needed to Register as Wizard - 1,000  
Naberrie, Padme (Amidala) - 6,000  
Potter, Harry - 30,000  
**Potter, James - 3,000  
Potter, Lily - 10,000**  
**Shan, Bastila - 12,500  
**Sidious, Darth - 30,000  
Skywalker, Anakin - 35,000  
**Syfo-Dias - 12,000**  
Tachi, Siri - 9,000  
Took - 7,500  
Tyranus, Darth - 15,000  
**Undomiel, Revan - 17,500  
**Ventress, Asajj - 12,000  
**Voldemort - 6,000  
Weasley, Ronald - 3,000**  
Windu, Mace - 12,000  
Yoda - 15,000

**Bold signifies the person is deceased.**

Just because a person has a specific amount of midichlorians, it does not mean they are incredibly weak or incredibly powerful. It means they have a possiblity to be however strong their midichlorians suggest but it is, until trained, little more than your connection with the Force. As you can see now, Harry is physically and mentally stronger than Anakin yet has 5,000 fewer midichlorians - he has tapped more of the power and abilities givenwhereas Anakin has not. Voldemort was the most experienced in the Dark Arts - he managed to unleash his full power whereas Dumbledore did not, and so on and so forth.


	10. Chapter VII: The Wound

Interlude III, **The Sith** has replaced Interlude III, **The Dark Lord of the Sith.** I urge those to read it as it has several changes that are important, as well as the grammar and coherency being much better.

* * *

Chapter VIII  
**The Wound**

"Stay in disguise, you must!," urged the Master Jedi who sat in front of a large computer in the restricted section of the Jedi Archive. Such a place was restricted solely to those of the rank Master Jedi or Master Healer. Yoda looked down at the weary form of his Padawan that shined on his personal holocom-cam, and gave him a sad smile.

"The Masters will see through it...," sighed Harry, "Besides... why do I have to? What will it accomplish?"

"Syfo-Dias, gone, he is! Masters of the Council, seen him now, they have. Waste resources, they will, looking for a Master that exists not! Have such a thing happen, we cannot, now that the Dark Lord, shown himself through the Force, he has. Most urgent, it is, for you to stay as you are. Attract the Dark Lord in your current form, you will."

Harry looked up dejectedly. His young form began to morph and a moment later, in his place, stood the thirty-five year form of Master Syfo-Dias, beard, blue eyes and all. His Padawan merely nodded, "As you will, Master. Potter... Syfo-Dias out." The blue hologram shrank and dispersed, leaving not only an empty holocom-cam but an empty Master who just stared at his gaffi cane.

Yoda sighed, and harrumphed. He hated not telling the truth to younglings, and he certainly despised lying to one who had been lied to almost his entire life. The real reason for having him in a guise was to prevent anyone from finding out what Yoda had found out - from finding out who Harry was. Yoda chided himself - he did not know for sure yet, if Harry was what he believed he was.

The diminutive, green, revered Jedi reached a hand up and pressed the computer screen. It blinked on, and the elder pushed an arrow displayed on the screen until it hovered on the name Yoda. He pressed the screen once more and a feminine mechanical voice spoke.

"Password Master Yoda" and a bleep echoed at the end of the sentence.

"Size matters not."

"Verifying." bleep, "Verifying." bleep, "Password accepted," bleep, "Welcome Master Yoda, to the Jedi Master Archives."

"Apprentice files," grunted the Jedi Master. The screen blanked for a second before a thousand names jetted across the screen as the file uploaded.

"Current apprentices... one thousand, three hundred and sixty-two," bleep, "Apprentice name and current Master?"

"Harry James Potter, Master Yoda."

A few moments later, the Master had the Master files opened and Master Syfo-Dias's information drawn up. _'Need to switch the files I do... Likely run tests, they will,'_ surmised the Jedi. He had been about to order the switch when something caught his eye on Harry James Potter's records.

Blood Type: Human type Core 98.5 1.5 Likely corrupted data

Yoda inched a finger forward and lightly pressed the '1.5 likely corrupted data' that intrigued him. Another box expanded off of the information and filled the screen. Statistics and definitions jutted across the screen, and the feminine voice spoke up once more.

"Subject possess Human type Core, the blood found amongst most humans who live within the inner planets of the Galactic Republic," bleep, "Subject is also comprised of one point five percent blood that is most likely corrupted data. Would you like information on corrupted data?"

"Yes," asked an alarmed Master Yoda.

"Subject data is most likely corrupted due to composition mass also including zero point seven five percent of Reptilius type Outer blood," bleep, "Reptilius type Outer blood is found amongst seventy-seven percent of all cataloged reptilian species," bleep, "More specifically, Reptilius type Outer blood is usually found within larger creatures who have evolved from the Yarigazu Serpent and are usually elongated, scaly, limbless, and possess a forked-tongue. More species - example Nexu - possess small amounts of Reptilius type Outer due to strange mating habits along the fringe worlds. Subject apprentice is of human class and as such cannot possess even trace amounts of Reptilius type Outer without expiring and therefore this Archive has concluded the data is corrupted."

Master Yoda sighed for the first part of the data - nothing heart stopping, yet. He recalled his talks with his Padawan involving 'Parselmouth' and its effects. The green Master had told Harry he would have a larger playing field along the outer worlds with such a trait and he proved right. The computer stopped for a moment before it bleeped. Something told Master Yoda he would not like where this led... what this information would detail.

"Subject data possess zero point seven five percent of a blood type categorized under extinct species. Archive has narrowed conclusion to subject being extinct or subject data being corrupted," bleep, "Due to subject data being cataloged recently, Archive has chosen default answer of corruption. Do you wish to search for blood type?"

Yoda breathed, the Force was begging him to, _'Wants me to know... it does,' _he looked defiantly at the screen and said, "Yes."

"Scanning," bleep, "Scanning...," bleep, "Scanning complete," bleep.

"Subject apprentice is composed of zero point seven five percent Katarr type blood."

It was familiar to Master Yoda - something that nagged in the back of his mind but he was unsure. The computer paused only once before continuing.

"Katarr type blood is found in the four thousand year extinct species, the Miraluka," Master Yoda's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped opened, "Miraluka are renowned for their ability to see only the Force through the vestigial milky-white eyes they possess. Said ability is classified as Force Sight, and many Miraluka have been known to wear cloths around their eyes so that they do not distract those around them. Accessing information on last Miraluka and reasons for extinction..." bleep.

"Vodo Undomiel who became Darth Nihilius, eighth Dark Lord of the Sith Cult in the year 21,032 Galactic Era consumed the entire planet of Katarr by severing the Force link between all creatures upon the surface. Reasons for said assault are the amassing of the Jedi who survived the Jedi Civil War waged by Darth Revan. In meeting on a planet filled with those who are inherently Force Sensitives, it lured the already too far gone Lord of Hunger who siphoned energy and power through death much like his father. The planet's energy was consumed and left a graveyard - a fracture in the quote Force unquote. Accessing information on last Miraluka..."

"Former Dark Lady of the Sith, Master Visas Marr is the last Miraluka who has been proven to exist. Visas Marr was apart of a group of subjects termed 'The Lost Jedi' - those who survived the purging of the Force Sensitives under Darth Malak. Apart of the group who were never discovered to be highly force sensitive while the Jedi Civil War raged on, she would later help rebuild the Order that was devastated by three straight wars."

"Married to Vodo Undomiel, son of former Dark Lord Revan, who was a member exiled from the original order, Visas Marr was also apart of the Second Expedition of the Ebon Hawk whose exploits focused focused primarily on the defeat of Sith Lord Sion and Lady Traya. Her death is shrouded in mystery as some report her dying in sacrifice to save a child from the seventh Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Kaan. Despite all theories surrounding her death, it sparked Vodo Undomiel's rage and he usurped the mantle of Dark Lord from Kaan and waged war for several years before his father returned from the fringes of known space and defeated him in the skies above Telos."

_'Untrained... Vodo was,'_ thought the Master Jedi, reading the information twice more.

"Would you like information on Force Wounds?"

"Force Wounds," breathed the Master Jedi, his eyes more widened then they had ever been in centuries. Very few things could surprise him, and this adventure in the Archive took the cake, "Yes."

"Force quote fractures unquote are mainly theories that have much evidence yet lay unproven. Subjects Revan Undomiel, Vodo Undomiel and later Darth Nihilius are the only known Force Wounds to have been cataloged as such. Revan Undomiel, former Dark Lord of the Sith, is believed to have possessed nine thousand midichlorians when he entered Jedi training. After the Jedi battle in the skies above Telos, said subject was believed to possess seventeen thousand five hundred midichlorians. Vodo Undomiel, exiled Jedi who followed in his father's footsteps in defying the High Council when concerning war, was believed to possess ten thousand midichlorians when he entered Jedi Training, and is believed to have possessed fifteen thousand midichlorians at the battle in the skies of Telos."

"Theories argue that Force Wounds come from tragic happenings. In Revan Undomiel, the subject was severed from the Force after his defeat as the Dark Lord of the Sith by his future wife, Bastila Shan. He was then once again severed from the Force when had to kill his own son. In Vodo Undomiel, the Force was severed when his mother sacrificed her life to save him, and then later when his wife Visas Marr was slain. When both regained control of the Force, they were unstable and siphoned energy in copious amounts through not only battle but through death."

"It is also believed the subjects gained rather extreme loyalty or extreme animosity from anyone they met and that there was hardly a middle ground when paths crossed in terms of attachment. This lies partly in the belief that both were able to create bonds with people more easily than most others could. Such theory is backed by evidence that each could convert thousands of Republic soldiers to their organizations as well as Jedi in little time. The only known people to openly defy them would later become their spouses, both Visas Marr and Bastila Shan being immortally bonded to Vodo and Revan respectively."

"Concluding theories surrounding Force Wounds believe that it is genetic, and Visas Marr followed in Bastila Shan's footsteps, giving birth to and then sacrificing her life for what would become a quote Force Wound unquote. Old council members suggested Revan, who was still alive and facing the death penalty for his crimes as the Dark Lord of the Sith disappeared with the child into Unknown Space. No proof of such a happening has arisen and as such, Visas Marr is cataloged as the last living Miraluka. "

The Master Jedi, former Head of the High Council, and revered hero stood there with his ears drooped and his eyes saddened. Everything fell into place now. _'That is where Revan went...'_ surmised Yoda, as the screen blackened. Revan had taken the child of Vodo and disappeared, and the line continued in some place, far far away, _'And returned it has...'_

It all made sense.

Why Harry James Potter could gain loyalty from the strangest of creatures. Why the strangest of bonds were formed with anyone who crossed his path. Why people would gladly lay down their lives for someone they hardly knew. An image flitted across the Master's mind.

'I have never seen a bond form between Master and Apprentice so quickly, Yoda,' said Mace Windu, smiling at the the meditative stance of the young man and the ever scrutinizing stance of Master Yoda's.

And another.

'Apprentice Talla has much potential... but she will never be a Padawan if she continues to shy away from practicing with the lightsaber. No Master has seen her skill,' stated Master Plo Koon, a Kel Dor male standing in a corner with Yoda looking at the initiates.

Master Yoda was focused on his own Padawan who was far away from the younglings, merely meditating. Yoda cast his glance towards the said young thirteen year old white-haired girl. She was standing back while the others practiced with their short-handed lightsabers - she had her head down, looking downtrodden.

'Indee-' but he stopped, the girl looked up and over at his Padawan. She walked over and looked down at the young man, almost confidently. The little girl talked and his Padawan opened both eyes and looked up with a kind smile.

'What exactly is she doing, Yoda?,' inquired Plo Koon, both now focusing their attention to the conversation the two were having. A moment later, the young man jumped up, and pulled from his robes a small handled lightsaber and ignited it to reveal a short-handed blue hued lightsaber. He pointed to a small button on it and the girl followed suit, unclasping her own and igniting it to reveal a yellow hued one.

What followed was a duel in which the girl fought with confidence and strength neither of the two Masters had seen her give off in any of the previous lessons. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Plo Koon commented, 'I'll never understand your Padawan, but he's bound to be the greatest Jedi Master in a long time with all I have seen come from him."

And yet another.

Two blurs moved across the training room - one red the other blue. A large clash, and the two jumped back.

Anakin and Harry were fighting yet again, and both looked tired as could be.

Harry jumped forward with only one blade ignited and began an offensive barrage which Anakin parried and ducked at all the right places. Several Masters clapped their approval, while others scowled at Harry's tactics. People always crowded the training room when the two faced off.

Anakin began an offensive, and Harry was thrown off, his dodging becoming sloppy as Anakin moved him across the large mats.

'Your Padawan wasted far too much energy on that last offensive,' commented Master Took, trying to be civil. Master Yoda merely nodded, wanting to hit the man with his gaffi cane for the comments the man reserved strictly for his Padawan.

When Anakin had been about to finish off Harry, the boy leaped up in the air and over the other's head with renewed vigor that made several in the crowd gape. Harry pressed forward with energy no one thought he had, and began pushing with both blades ignited. Anakin was caught off guard and tripped to the ground, unable to handle the explosive swings. Harry slashed the air around his neck and bowed.

Yoda merely patted the stunned Master Took's arm as he turned around and began leaving the training room. A young man came up to the Master, looking frantic.

"Master Yoda... Master Yoda," said the man, breathing heavily. He had obviously sprinted a long way to get him a message.

"Yes?"

"Its Adi Gallia... she's suffered a horrible injury."

The elder Master had died while the man had come to deliver the message. Master Yoda grabbed his cane, switched the blood information and headed out of the Archive, his mind reeling with the information that his Padawan was the last living heir to the four darkest Sith in the history of the galaxy.

* * *

A Note: Being related to Revan is not the big point.

After playing **Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords** (Rent it before buying, I enjoyed it but for its storyline which was a let down at the end - it had so much potential!), I have what I need to explain Harry without contradicting and its amazing how well it fits. Not only that, I can connect the history quite easily, and maintain canon for the first five books.

One thing I will be doing is a second edition.

It will have all grammar and spelling mistakes corrected, as well as more information (It won't be dull) added to make the story flow more easily for those who know nothing of Star Wars. Interludes and Chapters will be fixed to the way I had intended them to be. More importantly, the correction on how Harry entered the Galaxy will be included.

It will come out, when it comes out.


	11. Chapter VIII: The Return of the Master

Chapter VIII  
**The Return of the Master **

Tall, bearded, and his step regal, Harry Potter - in disguise as Master Syfo-Dias - commanded the attention of every single Jedi who saw him as he walked through the grand halls the person he was currently impersonating, once presided over.

Having studied every Jedi Master to have ever lived gave him the ability to pull off the idiosyncracies of this specific, revered Jedi Master. The man was certainly odd, Harry would give him that, as he had exhibited behavior unbefitting of a normal Jedi. Where Jedi often only learned how to act around diplomats, this man, Syfo-Dias, had learned how to push them or sway them towards the ideals the order sought to spread throughout the Galactic Republic.

An enigma for certain, as no person had received a position on the High Council that young (nineteen) and no one had certainly attained Head upon it as quickly as he.

Harry went over the notes in his mind, remembering that Master Syfo-Dias was perhaps the weakest lightsaber duelist amongst the High Council though made up for it by rivaling Master Yoda with mastery over the Force he commanded. The man's tongue was quick when need be but he would often deliver short answers to questions asked of him.

Intelligence and wit were key, as were a very warm appearance, as Syfo-Dias had never been given a chance to grow a cold exterior like the rest of the cranky Masters before he was thrust into the position of leader amongst the revered Jedi Knights.

It was something that had baffled him, until he confronted Yoda, as to why such a young person had been entrusted to such a position. As always, it was Yoda who was responsible for it, having seen a person who worked hard, had matured at an early age, had excelled in the living Force, and could produce well-delivered answers when asked to.

It was another point for Yoda - an indirect shout at the Masters, that they had lost touch with what was right and wrong. That now, even ones many times younger than they could manage the council better. A silent point that, once you left the High Council chambers that lay on the highest level of the temple, you would see the world as it really is and experience it and know the real answers to the questions they discussed daily.

He had managed well, increasing productivity and beginning work towards having the Jedi Council serve as moderators and mediators during Senate sessions. He pushed prior Chancellor Finis Valorum, who caved quite easily, especially during the Naboo incident to have Jedi deal with the Trade Federation, and then Palpatine, who proved far more resilient - or stubborn as Harry preferred to term it.

"Moron," muttered Harry, thinking on Palpatine. _'Another Fudge if I ever saw one,' _he thought bitterly.

He had noticed the typical "I've got my own agenda" stance he exhibited. The way he talked smoothly, and followed the passions and prejudices of the majority. As he rounded another corner in the expansive and never-ending halls of the five-spired Jedi Temple, he remembered all the bills the Chancellor had passed to keep himself at the position, forgetting to look around as the Republic lost more of its luster due to the greed and corruption he easily put up with.

He would ask how Palpatine got that position over Finis Valorum, who at least had the population's concern at heart, though was slow and would buckle on occasion, but he remembered - Palpatine had got the sympathy vote when he brought the very senator Harry had just saved, who was at the time Queen of Naboo, to the Senate Halls to deliver quite a moving speech about how her planet had been besieged by the Trade Federation... and eventually the Sith Warrior, Lord Maul.

Harry could not help but admire her, for she was only fourteen at the time, and on top of that she was forced into the career and seemed to care deeply for her family - her planet, it seemed. He had _almost _wanted to say she was an honest politician. Then he remembered that Cornelius Fudge had seemed nice until you got too close to him, and then he would show his true form.

Moving on, Syfo-Dias disappeared only months after the new Supreme Chancellor took office. _'All too convenient...' _thought Harry, _'Sympathy vote to get in... Sith Lord appears... Master who is pushing for Council to take charge in the political arena... wait that -' _

"Master Syfo-Dias!," shouted a voice behind him, and it startled him so much he jumped and yelped while his lightstaff clanked to the floor. Harry pivoted around to look down the hall, breathing heavily, to see Master Mace Windu who was now laughing. _'Oh hell... not even five minutes in and I'm done for...'_

Mace Windu caught the stray thoughts the Padawan, who had let his mental shield down, was giving off. _'Who would have known Potter could be caught off guard?,'_ thought an amused Master Jedi who was walking up to him. He put on a stern face, and stopped a meter in front of the wide-eyed, fake Syfo-Dias.

He leaned forward, "Is that... uh... your lightstaff, Syfo-Dias?," he whispered, pointing downward and looking as seriously as he could under such a condition as this. Mace Windu had to usually deal with a very serious Potter who was, only on occasion not so worried over how he was doing and how well he was living up to their expectations.

Harry looked down at the very symbol of his training - the tool that marked him as Harry Potter and looked back up to the stern face of Mace Windu. _'Oh hell... wing it!'_

"Ya, Master Windu," he said nervously, schooling his features, trying to resume his facade, "You see, very interesting thing...," he coughed, "Along the Rim Worlds, you see, large... big... beasts," he said, trying to show him with his hands.

"Ferocious, very hard to fight," and Mace Windu lost it, and began laughing, "That..." Harry said, puzzled as he looked at the in-hysterics Master Jedi, "That required me to build an exact replica of Harry Potter's lightstaff," he said, sighing, as he caught on; Mace Windu had been told by Master Yoda of his disguise.

"I hate you old man," he muttered to the smiling Master Jedi, his exhaustion catching up to him once more. Harry pivoted, and began walking off with Mace Windu following in tow.

"I do hope you can pull off a better performance than that, Syfo-Dias," exclaimed Mace, who was laughing once more, "Large... big... big beasts!" he cried, waving his hands around.

Mace Windu, had indeed been told everything and that meant _everything. _

Most surprising to him, though, was the bonding between a certain Padawan and Senator, and now that he felt through the Force he could sense two tendrils of the Force whipping out away from the energy that Harry radiated - one being Yoda's and the other Senator Amidala's, the much stronger and wider one.

As they moved towards the training room, Mace took in the young man's appearance, and noted quite respectfully that he was not in the least shocked to hear that Harry Potter was a wound in the Force. That Harry siphoned energy to him, could develop bonds and break people effortlessly if he wanted to, as well as sever and destroy entire worlds if he practiced hard enough really did not shock the man as it had Master Yoda.

Then again, Mace Windu had given up on trying to figure out the enigma that the lad was.

"_Mace_, I connected with the Force today," Harry said, trying to change the subject, "I saw it... it was wonderful - all the energies and the different shades of blue that they are made of was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen."

"Indeed, but you are not getting away from our previous subject so easily," Mace replied, trying to steer the conversation away from that subject.

You **do not **_see _the Force, you _feel _it flowing through you. That Harry was a Miraluka and could watch the waves of Force the objects and sentient-beings gave off was an amazing ability lost long ago by his ancestors.

"What had you so wrapped up that a simple greeting could startle you, that much? Your new girlfriend?," he inquired, gauging his reaction, which was one of confusion.

"What?," asked a baffled Harry, who stopped, abruptly, "New girlfriend?"

"Why the Senator, Amidala, of course," he said simply, inwardly smiling and stopping as well.

"Senator Amidala?"

"Oh, so you didn't even know her name? You sly dog, and here we didn't even think you'd ever break out of that shell of yours," he continued, now smiling.

"Didn't even know her name?...," Harry the confused Padawan, trailed off, "What are you talking about, Master Windu?"

Mace Windu faked being puzzled, "You mean to tell me you aren't hitting on Senator Amidala?"

"No," he said, calmly, regaining his composure, "What gave you such an idea?"

The old Master Jedi just smiled, "She was moaning your name while she slept."

Priceless was the one word that fit the moment.

Mace Windu just smiled, nodding his head at the best Padawan in the temple, who now lay sprawled out on the floor, face down, with his royal blue hood ruffled and on his head at an odd angle - he had tripped.

In actuality, the Senator Amidala had been thrashing viciously at her sheets, screaming for the young lad to run. He had taken charge of watching over her while Yoda scoured the Archive and to say it had taken the Head of High Council by surprise would be an understatement. The shrill screams had nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. He had learned the truth after contacting Yoda, and resolved not to tell Harry that the Senator was most likely having nightmares where Harry was in some sort of danger.

He would catch on too quickly.

That was what really took him by surprise: Master Yoda not wanting Harry to know he was bonded to someone.

The diminutive Jedi Master had simply said it would not be appropriate, for it could be nothing more than a short side affect of being healed by a wound in the Force. Mace Windu knew lying was apart of being an effective Jedi, and he knew a cunning and guileful mind was necessary to keep the Galactic Republic from being destroyed by hungry politicians but he hated lying about the Force, and he hated lying to Harry Potter.

They were two of the three members of the order of thousands that followed an ancient code and that was the equivalent of being related in blood, to the Master Jedi.

Mace focused once more on Harry who was sitting on his rear with widened eyes. He was not able to discern the emotion Harry felt nor gave off when he spoke.

"She was moaning my name?"

Mace Windu grinned and continued his charade, "Yes, yes..." he rubbed his chin, "Looks like you were thinking of her if you're falling all over the place just because she had a nice little dream about her savior... well, I guess it probably wasn't a nice, cleandream," and with that, Mace began to walk a short distance away before he turned around and reached inside his robe.

"Oh yes, I seemed to have forgot momentarilywhy I came toto you in the first place," he said, tossing a shiny and well-designed metallic cylinder - a lightsaber - towards Harry which hit the dazed, confused, and speechless young man right in the head.

"That's a lightsaber specifically made by Master Syfo-Dias..." Mace just shook his head as he continued towards the training room.

Harry scowled, _'What... what the hell just happened?' _He got up shakily and quite simply said, "Force, I hate politicians." He reached down, placed his lightstaff within his robes and clasped the new hilt he was given on his sash and took off down the hall, trying to catch up with Mace.

If he would have attuned himself to the whisperings of the Force as he rushed towards the training room, he would have heard it laughing, softly.

Master Yoda, Knight Kenobi, and Padawan Anakin were also making their way towards the training room, discussing the issue of Harry Potter.

"He did well, as always," commented Anakin. He was thankful for Harry for many things, and this was another - him saving who he was increasingly becoming in love with.

"I have not seen him around, Master Yoda... is he injured?"

"In route to the Senate Building, he was, but contacted him, I did, and told him to head to the space port. Sent, in his place, I did, Master Syfo-Dias."

"Master Syfo-Dias? Really? He's back?," inquired Kenobi, instantly in a good mood. He thought highly of Syfo-Dias, as well as Yoda and Mace Windu as they appeared to be more laid back than most, while still effective and capable of handling their duties.

Then again, if he recalled the conversation some five years ago in the training facility, then the three were most likely followers of the Old Jedi Code... and he was quite unsure of himself as he still believed he was much too young to be training the "Chosen One."

"Indeed, worked very hard, he has, these last ten years," commented Yoda, "Managed, he did, to delay the Cloning Bill. Returned he has, only just recently, to the Temple. Believe, I do, he is in the training facility with Master Windu."

"Excellent, I think I need a few tips -" but Anakin cut his master off.

"So what of the situation with Pad- I mean, Senator Amidala?"

"Lead, we have, that Nubian moon space miners were responsible for the recent assassination attempt," lied the Master, "Discovered it was, that threatening her, they were. Enacting many laws prohibiting their polluting operations, she was responsible for. Sent my Padawan, I have, to the moons of Naboo to investigate. Believe, I do, it is a false lead but concerned I am, about the Senator's survival. Very important, she is."

"She's asleep, isn't she?," inquired the eager Padawan. Obi-Wan felt ashamed, and Yoda caught it. Yoda inwardly sighed, knowing how dangerous this was becoming and especially since his own Padawan was being forced into an inevitable confrontation with the comely Senator. Whether the bond was between one of Master and Apprentice, or one meant for pushing two together in love was unknown but it was nonetheless dangerous.

"Indeed, she is. But arrived another friend, has on the planet. Eager, I am certain he is, to meet you once more."

As if on cue, the oddest looking creature stepped through an opened door near them.

Very tall, and very lanky, the odd alien's body looked like you could flex it in any which wayyou wanted to. He had a rather long bill upon which large nostrils resided and the ears the creature possessed were colossal, for they reached down to the thing's shoulder blades. On top of that, they were quite fin-like and seemed as flexible as the rest of the body.

The light-brownish hued creature took one look at them, and his amphibian like eyelids shot open in surprise as he rushed forward.

"Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa!," chanted the creature stopping in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and rasping his hand from his body and shaking it repeatedly. Master Yoda smiled, and moved away from the two, continuing on his way to the training room.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Its good to see you, too, Jar Jar."

"Oops! Wheresa mesa manners? Excuse-ah me, Master Obi-Wan. I completely forgot myself for a moment dere. I have had to learn Diplodialect - speak it like a native now. Don't really see the point, actually, but members of the Senate seem to prefer it," rambled on the strange creature.

Suddenly the creature stopped when he noticed the person next to Obi-Wan. He gave the smiling young man a look over and his eyes widened once more, "No! Annie? No! Little bitty Annie? No! Yousa so biggen!" he shouted, grasping the startled Chosen One in a hug.

"Yiyiyiyiyi!," he said crazily, "Annie! Mesa no believen."

"Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin replied oddly, not quite sure what to say.

"Lets take this discussion into the training facility, shall we?," offered Obi-Wan opening the door. Both Jar Jar and Anakin stepped in with Obi-Wan following shortly behind, and just in time to see a large blue blur shoot across the air.

Two Jedi Knights moved across the mat towards the blur, each with a green lightsaber in hand. When the blur landed gracefully, the three new arrivals caught sight. The man's stance towards the two was confident, a silver hued lightsaber in his left hand and his eyes a fierce blue blaze.

"Who's the guy with the wizard lightsaber?," inquired Anakin. Wizard was often used to describe things that were immensely cool.

"That, my Padawan, is Master Syfo-Dias," replied Obi-Wan, watching with much interest as the revered Master moved across the room, extended a hand in a fluent motion, and sent one of his opponents to the ground as he caught the other who swiped at him with his lightsaber.

"Not bad," commented Anakin.

Obi-Wan snorted, "Anakin, you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"I could and would beat him."

"You do know he was once the Master of the High Council? Seriously, Anakin, the man's been along the outer rim for the last ten years. He's undoubtedly seen tons of fights with wild animals and I can ascertain from when I last saw that he has improved greatly with the lightsaber. He's a solid all around Jedi. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Did you want to date him or something?" asked an incredulous Padawan, "I swear, you're hanging around Harry again, aren't you Master?"

Obi-Wan sent the Padawan a shrewd glance as Syfo-Dias threw the Jedi who had been toppled and unwise enough to get up into a wall, "It'd be wise to take after him. Learn from History, my Padawan. Learn of earlier Master's techniques and you can use it in constructing your own. No harm comes from it."

Jar Jar Binks remained quiet, staring at the Master Jedi who was once again moving in a blur and working the Jedi Knight he was fighting with quick and rapid slashes. He was entranced, not by the beauty nor out of any like but just entranced by the person for some odd reason. It was like he was commanded to watch every parry and thrust but one thing was for certain:the poor creature could not help it.

The Jedi who had been quite easily slammed into the wall shook his head and ran at the Master. Syfo-Dias flipped over the other Jedi's head, shot to the ground and swept his foot and tripped the man he had been fighting. He lifted his lightsaber just in time to catch the man he had sent into the wall's lightsaber. With his other hand he picked the other one up, pushed him away several yards while an invisible energy field encased the man, and he was no longer able to move.

Soon two blurs once again swept across the training floor. More Jedi began piling in and watching, having heard rumors of a certain Jedi Master returning. High Council members also showed up, having come up with the lie that the Jedi Master was on the outer rim, not really knowing what happened.

All were impressed, and quickly believed he was the real deal for his use of the Force was quite good.

"Amazing," whispered a feminine voice behind Jar Jar, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. All three turned around to see the stunning Senator of Naboo - standing next to Captain Panaka - dressed in a gorgeous outfit.

She wore a silver chiffon taffeta blouse under her sturdy, black, buckram bodice that had a high collar. Her sweeping skirt of a rich gray color reached all the way to the floor and had several pleats and ruffles throughout. Senator Amidala's hair was, as usual, of an eccentric design; the silky brunette hair was sleek and shiny, tied into two oddly shaped patterns that hung in midair on each side of her hair and resembled a croissant.

Draped along her head was a single silver chain that led to two silver pendants that covered her ears. On the chiffon taffeta blouse wrapped around the sleeve near the shoulder blades were four white gold bands with sapphires encrusted into them. She wore nothing on her lips save a translucent coat of gloss that made her all the more appealing.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you again, M'lady," spoke Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker could do nothing but stare.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm glad our paths have crossed once again," she spoke, her high tones quite ethereal. She cast her glance once more to the fight which ended quite humorously, at least to her, when the Master, Syfo-Dias, leapt into the air over the last Jedi's head. What was funny was the Jedi twirled around looking for him and searched back and forth until he finally looked up to see Syfo-Dias, who had been hovering above him, drop down on him and topple him to the ground.

Several Masters nodded their approvals while Knights and Padawans gave polite claps. She saw Master Yoda approach Master Syfo-Dias and she focused her attention once more on the three in front of her. She gave Obi-Wan a small hug and resumed her elegant stance.

"So, who is that handsome man?" she inquired.

A voice startled all four of them, which was quite cheerful, "Why, Syfo-Dias, Senator Amidala. And I thank you. Its quite nice to hear such comments after having dealt with sentient beings along the outer rim, who wanted to viciously dismember me bit by bit and feed me to Teranteks."

Padmé's cheeks tinged just slightly before she recovered and gave the man who had stepped up a small smile, "That was quite funny what you did against your opponent, a few moments ago, Master Syfo-Dias." He gave a winsome smile and a bow before turning his attention to Obi-Wan and striking a conversation with him. She finally caught sight of the person staring at her from next to the Gungan, Jar Jar,and she raised an eyebrow before she smiled.

"Annie?" Anakin winced, "My, you have grown. You must be giving the women here a hard time."

Anakin, trying to be smooth, replied, "So have you... grown more beautiful I mean... and much shorter - for a senator, I mean."

Obi-Wan and Master Syfo-Dias heard that.

Obi-Wan looked disapprovingly at his apprentice, while Master Syfo-Dias inwardly sighed wondering how his friend could be that tactless. Padmé laughed softly and shook her head.

"Oh Annie. You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Anakin was really embarrassed and quickly looked at the ground. Obi-Wan let a smile form on his lips, and Master Syfo-Dias could not help but chuckle. Anakin threw him a withering glance and schooled his features, looking back up.

"How long do you plan to keep me locked up here?," she asked with a smile. She hadn't meant to embarrass Anakin but she was still too caught up with being embarrassed by the Master, Syfo-Dias.

"That, I can answer," spoke Syfo-Dias, "Yoda has just informed me that I, along with your friends Anakin and Obi-Wan, will be your guard for the duration of your stay here, which will be until the Senate convenes once more."

"I am very grateful we are allowed to stayhere, Master Syfo-Dias. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit," Captain Panaka interjected before Senator Amidala, who's mood changed suddenly, could argue.

"I do not need more security," she said testily, "It would be a waste of your resources... certainly you could be spending your time more purposefully by tracking the people who want to dispose of me and those opposed to the Cloning Bill?"

Master Syfo-Dias, remembering how he had often said something along those linesto a certain old man when he was holed up at his aunt and uncle's, agreed, "That would be the wisest move but, alas, I am no longer the Head of the Jedi Knights, nor am I even upon the High Council as I have just recently been informed."

Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned, and Anakin threw the man once more, a withering look but Master Syfo-Dias just smiled.

"If we are assigned to protect, Senator Amidala, then that is all we can do," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin paid him no heed, "We will protect you and we will find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you." Obi-Wan sent him a dirty look, and Master Syfo-Dias, who was inclined to agree that that was wise, spoke instead like a stern Master who followed the decisions of the High Council.

"You are not going to exceed the Council's mandate, young Padawan learner."

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master Syfo-Dias, of course," Anakin defended, slightly ashamed of himself.

"You won't be going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to the lead of Master Syfo-Dias and myself."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and both Syfo-Dias and Padmé let smiles form on their lips.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan, incredulously.

"I mean, why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

Obi-Wan looked ashamed of himself, standing here in front of a revered Jedi Master and having an out-of-line Jedi Padawan who questioned his every move. It was Syfo-Dias who spoke up, and his voice was quite commanding to the others, and intoxicating to a certain Senator.

"We will do as the Council has instructed, which is to serve as guards, and you will learn your place, young one."

Padmé gave a rueful smile, "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding the threat will be revealed," she then turned to Syfo-Dias, "Now, I would very much like to meet the person who saved my life this day."

"I am afraid he has left, Senator," informed Syfo-Dias, "He has been dispatched to investigate a suspect on the moons of your homeworld."

She sighed, "Very well... that is what I came down here to do in the first place,and now,if you'll excuse me I am still feeling quite a bit a pain and am going to retire for the night."

"I wish you a speedy recovery, Senator Amidala," bowed Syfo-Dias, "May the Force be with you."

Panaka lingered only momentarily, "I feel a lot better having her here. I'll be in room seventeen, which Master Yoda gave me as a command center of sorts, if you need me." With that, he rushed to the departing Senator.

Harry Potter - _'Syfo-Dias' _he mentally groaned, let his weariness show through. Today had been the most action filled day since the final battle with Lord Voldemort and he had enough of pretending to be lively and robust. He bowed slightly to Jar Jar, Obi-Wan, and Anakin and said tiredly, "I too, am weary. My travels have caught up with me, and I must retire for the night. I bid you fond farewell Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker." He looked at the strange creature - a Gungan he quickly noted and smiled, "Ah, and you as well Jar Jar Binks," recalling the General who served for the Gungan army against the Trade Federation.

He walked as regally as he could and left towards a new room assigned to him by Master Yoda which would serve as his place of stay until he no longer needed to disguise himself.

Jar Jar looked over at a slightly depressed Anakin and slung an arm around him, "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Annie." Anakin made a very sarcastic mental note to kill anyone who called him 'Annie', "Deesa bad times, bombad times."

Anakin sighed - they were bad times but not for the reasons Jar Jar mentioned, "She didn't even recognize me Jar Jar. I thought about her every day since we parted and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa see-en her in longo time," disagreed Jar Jar.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see us. Now lets do a perimeter check around the Temple."

"Yes, my master."

It was a short time later, elsewhere in the temple that both Senator Padmé Amidala and the now-disguised Jedi Padawan, Harry Potter, tossed and turned in their sleep, each reliving horrible moments of the Boy-Who-Lived's life.


End file.
